Fantastic You
by Artemis zodiac
Summary: The girls have just settled down in their new lives and are happy. But there's something wrong with Margo, and no one knows what. Can Gru, Edith, and Agnes figure it out before it's too late? "contains language, scenes of child abuse and torture" Adopted from starr101
1. Chapter 1

This story, as some of you will know, was not started by me. It was started by a great author called Starr101. Starr101 has decided not to finish this story and i have, with permission, adopted it. (If you require evidence of this claim either look at her profile or e-mail her. Please do continue to read her stories as she is a great author with much pertential. As a result the first five chapters are credited to her, the chapters after, when they come are mine. I do hope you like my writting as well as hers.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Neither Starr101 or i own Despicable me. The first 5 chapters belong to Starr101.<p>

* * *

><p>The silence of the night sorrounded Gru, Margo, Edith, and Agnes as one of the girl's nightmares came true.<p>

"Gurls," Gru said, looking at each one of them. "Tomorrow is your first day of school."

Margo wasn't happy about it, along with scared. Scared for her sisters, of course! Another year of teasing and pushing would make Edith go insane (Margo too,) and Agnes was joining Kindergarten this year! She was afraid about what the kids would say when they heard that the orphans were adopted.

Edith was scared because she didn't want to be picked on anymore. Yeah, sure, she showed toughness half the time. So what? She was still a kid and she could get scared.

Agnes was scared... well... just because her sisters were. They tended to have bruises when they came home from school every day. Thinking about it made her small body shiver in anxiety over what would happen.

Gru cleared his throat, feeling the nervousness around the room and felt nervous himself. "I'm sorry," he started. "But you gurls are going . Eef there ees a problem, tell me and I weell feex eet." He used a gentle, yet stern, tone with them. He stared at the wall, though, knowing if he looked at their faces he would give in.

The girls stood slowly and looked at each other. Margo sighed. "Yeah, okay," she said as she and her sisters went to their room.

Gru stayed on the couch and stared at the wall even longer. He felt sorry and guilty but he was trying to act as a father to the girls. He stood and stared for a moment longer before going into the girls' room.

Meanwhile, Edith was sitting on her bed. A pout was across her face and her hat was a little lower than normal as kept her arms crossed across her chest. "Of course," Edith muttered. Agnes nodded.

"Hey! Don't blame him, you two!" Margo said, frustrated. "Be nice. You two need to lighten up. Er, I mean Edith does. Agnes, stay the way you are. We don't need you even more hyper." Margo turned from them and walked to her dresser. A small picture of the girlsand Gru was there. Margo turned quickly again and went back to her bed and threw her night clothes on along with her sisters.

Gru came in at that moment. "Alright, gurls. What story tonight?" he teased. He sat on the pillows.

Agnes cheered as she brought him the book. "_One Big Unicorn!_" she all but screamed.

Gru chuckled and read the book, the eyes of the girls drooping. By the end, all but one of the girls were asleep.

"Margo?"

"Huh, what?"

Gru chuckled and put Agnes and Edith in their beds, tucked them in, and kissed their heads. "Bed?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Yeah." She hesitantly got up and into her bed. She got under the covers and Gru kissed her head and turned off the light. "Good-night, Keeten," he murmured. "Sweet dreams." He left.

Margo sighed and turned on her side slowly. "Good-night," she muttered to the air and fell asleep, waiting for the disaster she called 'school' to come the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gurls!" a voice called. "Wake up!" It was... Gru's voice?

Margo's eyes opened as she looked at the clock. 7:00 A.M. Why this early? Oh. Right. School. She huffed as she swung her legs over her bed and yawned, stretching.

Agnes and Edith were up and getting ready. Margo sighed and hopped down from her bed, changing into her normal clothes and pulling her ponytail tightly in her hair.

Agnes and Edith were ready as they waited for their sister by the door. Margo smiled and took their hands, pulling them down the stairs and to the kitchen where Gru was. His pancakes were set among their spots around the table.

Gru waited until they were sat down and eating before he ate his own. He ate nervously and kept looking towards the girls.

Gah, why was he acting like this? Gru growled silently and tried to stop feeling so nervous. Because, they were just going to be gone five and a half hours. They weren't gone too long, right?

For Gru, Five and a half hours were 5 and a half hours too many. It was hard to let his girls go.

"Alright," Gru said. "Get your backpacks and get ready. I weell be there een a second."

The girls got up and put their plates on the counter with three small thuds. They got their backpacks on and stood by the door, anxious.

Gru sighed and went upstairs to get his small gifts for the girls.

"Gurls," he started out, holding the three boxes behind his back as he came into the foyer. "I want to geeve you thees before you go to school." He brought the three boxes out of his hands. He put each one in one of the girls' hands.

The girls carefully opened it. Inside was a locket. Inside of the locket was a photo of all of them standing together.

Margo smiled slightly as she studied the picture. She quickly slid it around her neck and clipped it on, then helped her sisters.

"Okay. Let's go." The girls faced the door and sighed, as well as Gru.


	3. Chapter 3

The red bricked building stood in front of the girls. Gru's hands laid on Margo and Edith's shoulder and Agnes was on his shoulders.

"Ready?" he murmured.

"No," Margo sighed. "Let's go." They went inside and went to Agnes' classroom first.

There was a young lady with short black hair standing in the doorway. Glasses were perched on her nose as she smiled at the kindergarteners who were coming through the door. She looked up to see a man and three girls coming towards her.

Gru set Agnes down and kneeled down beside her. "I weell see you later, keeten," he said and kissed her head gently. "Alright? Make new friends today."

Agnes nodded. "I love you Daddy!' she yelled as she ran into the room, waving to her sisters. Edith and Margo waved back. Agnes saw a girl with a unicorn and ran staright to her.

The woman at the door looked a little frightened at Gru but then kept her face straight as she smiled at them. Gru nodded to her and the girls and him took off (minus Agnes, of course.)

Gru, Edith, and Margo walked next to Edith's class. A tall woman was standing in the doorway with her bouncy, long blonde curls and a very big smile as she welcomed everyone.

Gru did the same with Edith as he did Agnes, he bent down and gave her a hug and kissed her softly. Edith trudged into her class with her hat slightly down and a pout on her face.

Gru chuckled softly and stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off his pants and put a hand on Margo's shoulder.

"Let's go," and with that they waved to Edith and left. They arrived at Margo's classroom and Gru got on his knees again.

"Margo," he whispered, gently pushing hair from her face. "Today ees a new start for you. A change. Today weell be better than the rest of the school days. Do you want to know why? Well, because today you weell make plenty of new friends. How does that sound?"

Margo bit her lip gently and nodded.

"That's my keeten," he said as he hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said as she pulled her backpack up higher on her shoulder. "See you later... Dad..." She smiled and kissed his cheek and walked into the classroom. Many kids had stopped to stare and watch the scene between them.

"You have a dad?" one girl yelled from the back of the classroom.

Margo bit her lip and nodded, setting her backpack on the back of her chair and sitting.

"I thought you were a orphan," another guy piped up.

"Yeah!" another girl yelled.

"I was adopted," Margo said quietly.

The class was about to say something else when the teacher walked in. His gray eyes were friendly and a smile was upon his lips.

"Hello, class! Sorry I wasn't here a few moments ago. I had some printing to do," he smiled as he looked around. "Alright, I want to know your names first. We will do role and then get to know each other. Though, I am sure most of you know each other." Mr. Smith smiled and sat in his chair, pulling up a peice of paper. "Now with role... Alexia?"

"Here!"

"Michael?"

"Here!"

And on it went until it was Margo.

"Marge?" Mr. Smith called squinting at the screen. Kids snickered.

"Um, Sir, it's actually Margo," Margo pointed out.

"Yes, right," he said with a roll of his eyes. Then, in a ruder voice he called out, "Margo?"

"Here," she called softer this time.

Mr. Smith stood. "Alright, on with our day."

...xXx...

Agnes' day was going good. She had met a girl named Alicia who loved unicorns... Just like her! Alicia and Agnes were suddenly two peas in a pod. They shared their crayons, their snacks, even their unicorn toys! Agnes let out a giggle.

They were learning each others names in class. Mrs. Adams was the best teacher in the whole wide world!

Agnes sat with her unicorn toy attached to her hand and Alexia sat beside her with her unicorn toy as well.

"I'm Agnes!" the little girl said excitedly. "I love unicorns!"

Everybody laughed. "What kind of name is Agnes?" one girl said

Agnes frowned. "A.. name?"

"Duh," the girl said with a laugh.

"What?" Agnes was confused. This girl made absolute no sense. Though, it did hurt her feelings that everyone was laughing.

Agnes sniffed and stood, running to the door and out. She didn't know where the bathroom was, so she just wandered around cluelessly.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Adams scolded the children. "Class! We do not make fun of other people!" Then, under her breath, "No matter how much the insult doesn't make sense."

The children sighed. "Fine," they all muttered.

...xXx...

Agnes, meanwhile, had managed to bump into her sister.

"Margo?"

Margo paused and looked down at Agnes. "Agnes? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Agnes looked down. "Yeah..."

Margo sighed and sat down in the middle of the hall. "What happened?"

"They made fun of my name..."

"Agnes, that doesn't matter. Once they know you, they'll be sorry they did it."

Agnes nodded, straightened up and started walking back to her classroom.

"The other way," Margo murmured.

Agnes nodded, and Margo followed her sister to her classroom.

The teacher had just came out at that moment.

"Agnes!" she called as she ran to the little girl. "Are you alright?"

Agnes nodded.

The teacher noticed Margo as Margo started to turn away. "Thank you," the teacher said.

Margo nodded. "You are welcome. And Agnes? Don't forget that did will be out front waiting for us." And with that she left.

The teacher gasped slightly. Margo was the orphan she heard about. The glasses and hair. They were described perfectly by the teachers. She had seen a picture of the girl from the yearbook. That's right...

She sighed and turned away, ushering the little girl inside. "Alright, class," she announced. "I want you all to say sorry to Agnes."

There was murmured sorry's across the room.

Agnes smiled and went to take her seat next to Alexia. It was just fine for her.

...xXx...

Edith was having the best day ever! She had met some guys and girls that were her perfect friends. They loved everything she did. Mud pies, spitballs, all that! Until, a girl she had just met hit her in the head with a book.

"Ow!" Edith cried and put a hand on her head. "Hey! That hurt!" Her vision blurred slightly and tried to focus when she saw her teacher rush over.

"Edith? Edith? Are you alright? Edith! Say something!" Ms. Friend shouted.

"I'm... Fine... Can I have... A cup... of water... please?"

The teacher nodded and hurried away.

The girl looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Edith shook her head and regretted it. "It's fine..." she muttered.

The teacher returned with some ice and a cup of water. She put the ice on the back of Edith's head and gave the cup to Edith to drink. Edith drank it and shook off the teacher's hand with the ice.

"I'm better." she said, though it was only a tad bit. There was only a headache.

Ms. Friend nodded and turned to the girl.

"Now! Claire! What do you have to say?"

"Sorry..."

"It's fine," Edith muttered.

...xXx...

Lunch rolled around, and then recess. Margo sat on the bench and stared ahead at the laughing boys and girls. A boy would shove another boy and then a chain reaction would start. The boy who was pushed would push another boy and so on. Same with the girls. One would gossip and then the gossipee would tell someone else. She sighed and stared at the sky.

"Hey! Weirdo!" One girl called.

Margo looked to her.

There was a group of girls. Monica, Gina, and Jennifer **(if anyone knows what series I'm talking about, TELL ME! (it's from a book series :D.))**

Margo frowned. "Yes?"

"I don't see why that man adopted you," Monica said. "Why would any one adopt the weirdo?"

Margo flinched.

The girls laughed. "I mean, why you? You're ugly, unwanted, everything! So I suppose you will be going back to the adoption center soon."

Margo stood and ran into the building and threw the door to the bathroom open and hid in a stall, not coming out until recess was done as well as she was done with crying.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was about to end. Margo was sitting in her seat, eager to get out the door. She kept bouncing her leg, waiting for the teacher to finish grading their first 'test.' It was actually a paper of things everyone had memorized about each other.

Finally Mr. Smith handed out the test and the bell rung.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" he called. "Margo, I would like to see you please."

Margo sighed and stood, dragging her feet to his desk.

"Now, Margo, I would like to talk to you about this attitude you gave me this morning," he started. "I did not like the attitude you gave me. This is just a warning, got it? I will not handle rudeness in my class! Now go." He waved his hand and Margo turned around, rolled her eyes, and left.

She was walking in the hall towards the front of the school (the 5th grade classrooms were in the back.) She arrived and was just about to get out the door when a hand closed around the hood on her jacket.

It reminded her too much of what happened with Vector and she screamed, trying to pull away.

The person pulled her closer and the force of the pull caused her to fall to the ground. Monica, Gina, and Jennifer stood around her with smirks.

"What do you want?" she whimpered.

Gina put her foot on top of Margo's stomach, causing the air to go right out of Margo.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called. "Leave her alone!"

Edith and Agnes appeared.

Monica laughed. "Or what? You'll attack me with your little, weak punches?" They laughed and pulled away from Margo. "Whatever. We'll see you later, Freak." Gina kicked Margo hard in the ribs, and no one but Margo noticed.

Agnes and Edith pulled Margo up.

"Come on," Edith said. "Let's go tell Dad!" She pulled on Margo's hand.

"No!" Margo quickly cried. Noticing the looks from the other people, she coughed slightlly and in a much cooler voice, she said, "No, it's fine."

"But-"

"No. Promise me you won't say anything."

"I promise..."

"Good."

Edith grinned. They walked outside and Gru awkwardly waiting by the curb, all the children and mothers stared at him. Think of Godzilla and Bambi. Except for the fact that they were humans, it was pretty much the same thing.

Edith smiled sweetly at her sister. "You know, Margo, I never said that Agnes couldn't tell Dad."

Margo's expression was horrified as she watched them run up to Gru and Agnes said what happened to Gru, Edith once in a while piping up.

Gru looked over at Margo. Margo looked down. She took a deep breath, trying so hard not to cry. She hadn't noticed she _was_ crying until someone was wiping her tears away. She looked up and saw Gru on his knees in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck and hid her face. She was trying her hardest not to cry. It was so hard, though. She started sobbing into his jacket and he rubbed her back gently, whispering comforting words to her.

Agnes and Edith stood by, feeling slightly guilty. But Edith quickly got over it when a rush of dizziness ran over here. flinched and sat down putting her head on her arms as she watched her sister and father,

Gru slightly tickled her sides and she flinched, not doing what she usually did. She would laugh and squirm, but this time she clutched her sides in pain. Gru's eyes widened..

"Margo, Margo? Are you alright?"

Margo shook her head and muttered a small "let's go home."

Gru started to protest but Margo started walking shakily.

Gru pulled her up into his arms and saw Edith and Agnes, they both went on either side of him and they walked to his 'car.'


	5. Chapter 5

Margo stared out the window and sighed slightly. She was trying to keep her emotions in. Margo had managed to stop crying and was trying to act more mature.

There was no need for stupid emotions. They just slow people down. They ruin the things that they reach for. Get too attached, and there it goes. No need for emotions. Besides, she would have started yelling at everyone if she opened her mouth.

Edith tapped her shoulder lightly and Margo turned to her, no emotion on her face. Edith flinched. "Uh, Margo, are you are you alright?"

Margo smiled humorlessly and looked away, her mind literally racing at those simple words. _Okay? How can I be OKAY? _She thought bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," she said with a flick of her hand. "Ya know, having such a bad day and you were there to see a part of it, I think I'm totally fine. Sarcasm." She said before her sister could ask if she was joking.

"But there ees no reeson to speek like that to your seester," Gru said sternly. He understood Margo was having a bad day, but there was no need to speak to anyone like that.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"What was that?" Gru said, knowing exactly what she said.

"I said-" Margo started.

"Do not-" Gru started as well, turning off the engine in the driveway of the house.

Margo looked him in the eye. "I said whatever." And with that she climbed down the ladder and walked into the house.

Gru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _What in the world am I going to do with her?_ He climbed down the ladder and followed his other two girls in the house.

Margo was sitting in the kitchen. Gru stoodawkwardly in the doorway, shifting his weight onto the other foot. She ignored him completley, focused on tapping her nails on the kitchen table in a pattern. She gave up and just placed her hands in her lap, staring down at her skirt.

Gru walked over and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. She flinched and turned slightly to face him.

"Margo," Gru sat beside her. "Pleese, cheer up. I weell find a way to feex thees. Do not be sad, my keeten."

"It's kinda hard," she said softly.

"Margo," Gru sighed. He hugged her gently and she stiffened in his arms. She pulled away and glared darkly at him.

"Don't hug me," she snarled and stood, running to her and her sisters' room.

Gru stared at the hallway she had gone down. He waited, as though she would come out at any moment and say she was sorry and she was just upset or something like that. He waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened.

Gru stood and walked to the living room, slightly slouched over. He flopped on the couch next to Agnes and looked down at her. She smiles widely at him. He forced a smile back.

The smile was fake, and Agnes saw it clearly, but she said nothing. Sometimes it was better just to leave it. Rule number 14 at Miss Hattie's Home for Girls, don't ask if Miss Hattie was alright. Or any girl for that matter. It only led to very... dark things. Agnes had learned it her third week at Miss Hattie's.

Edith wandered out in the living room, backpack over her shoulder.

"I don't get it," she muttered. Her head hurt slightly. "Why have homework on the first day? Even if it is a little amount just asking about the hobbies and stuff like that that's in your life."

She huffed as she flopped onto the ground next to Gru's long legs. She pulled a pencil and the paper out of her backpack and started writing.

"Ooooh!" Agnes cried and scooted off the couch next to her sister. "Is homework fun?"

"No!" Edith yelled.

"Edith, what deed I say about how I feel about yelling?" Gru asked her.

"That you think it's unecessary to do inside," she muttered softly. Gru nodded, proud of his daughter.

The evening continued until Gru made dinner. He called down the hall to Margo, telling her dinner was ready. She had not come out once. He sat down beside Agnes and Edith and started eating. 5 minutes later, Margo finally came out and he noticed her not looking at anyone, grabbing her plate and dumping the contents in the garbage. She put it in the sink and left back to her room.

Gru's face slowly turned red. What was with her today? He was going to speak with the girl. He stood and did the same thing Margo did, leaving the kitchen and walking to the room the girls shared. Oh my, was he going to get Margo.


	6. Chapter 6

My chapters start from here. I have decided to keep them short so as to as to stay around the same length as the original chapters.

Gru's hand hovered uncertainly over the brass door handle leading to the girl's room he considered how he was supposed to deal with the situation at hand. Up until now all three of them had been well enough behaved, in a sense, that Gru hadn't really needed to lay down any discipline. A part of him had hoped that he would never have to, but that was a dumb and not very smart part of him. What would make Margo harder to deal with was that, as far as his instincts could tell, Margo had been hurt in someone way. In someway the fact that someone might have upset her made him angrier than the fact that she was choosing to take her emotions out on him, Edith and Agnes, rather than talking about it. "Oh Margo." Gru muttered and sighed to himself in annoyance. "Why do you have to be so…so childish?"

Breathing deeply Gru quickly calmed himself down, he knew full well what happen to people who he was angry at, it normally involved high parachute dives minis the parachute and if he was going to deal with Margo it would have to be in a more controlled fashion. Taking a final deep breath, Gru knocked on the door. "Here goes nothing."

KNOCK, KNOCK. The sound echoed through the silent hallway, the only sound coming from the kitchen. No sound came from the girls' room, Gru annoyed at Margo's ignorance, knocked again.

KNOCK, KNOCK. Still no sound. Gru could fell the anger, frustration and annoyance building inside him, turning his face as red as the living room carpet. He fought desperately to keep it under control. When he next spoke, his voice gave no sign of anger. "Margo, open the in kitten."

The door stayed closed. Gru momentarily gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before summoning up the sternest voice he could find and commanding. "Margo, I am going to count to three and you are going to open this door, or I'm coming in and let me tell you young lady, you do not want that." If Gru's voice had had a temperature, the door would have frozen. Gru waited a second before saying loud and clear. "One!" Nothing happened, no sound from Margo.

"Two!" Still nothing, Gru was beginning to wonder if she was even listening. He tried to remember what his mum normally did to him and his sister if they didn't respond by three. It normally involved not being able to sit down for a very long time, a punishment he had no intention of handing to Margo, even if she might deserve it.

"Thr…" He began to say the last word when the door suddenly flew open. There stood Margo and she looked like she'd seen better days. Her normally spectacle covered eyes were red from rubbing and wet with tears and snot, as was the rest of her face. Her hair, while still in a pony-tail was an utter mess and looked like she'd spent the last hour crawling through bush rather that sitting, sobbing, in her room. Her clothes, like her hair, were a mess, her t-shirt and skirt were both covered in wet, dark patches.

Instantly Gru's anger waned and he reached forward gently to comfort the distressed girl. However, Margo knocked the hand away and in a voice that combined crying and despair yelled, to Gru's complete shock. "I don't fucking need your bloody help." He voice was crocked and full of sobs, but it's loudness left no mistake to what she was saying. "So get the fuck out of my crap life, you piece of shit." She then preceded to slam the door so quickly, that Gru, even if he hadn't been frozen in shock, wouldn't have been able to catch.

Gru was almost about through preparing to tear the door off it's hinges before he was able to re-gain control. For a minute he stood there, doing his best to calm his ever-increasing anger, anger he knew full well would remove all rational thought. Closing his eyes he focused on keeping his breathing deep, leaving his mind void of thought. Only when he was sure he could think clearly did he start thinking of what to do next.

The biggest problem was, as it always had been figuring out how to both help and punish the girl, although now he her language to deal with as well. Half a minute of thought bought him an idea that would allow his to punish her for her language and at lest part of her attitude, while giving him time to figer out how to fully deal with the situation.

This time Gru didn't knock; Margo had in his opinion lost that privilege, and just opened the door. The room inside was a complete mess, toys lay spewed on the floor, raising questions as to it's colour. By the state of them, it looked like many had been frown against the well. Gru quickly glance at the torn wallpaper and confirmed this fact. The curtains had been drawn and the doorway provided the only light.

Despite the darkness, Gru spotted Margo instantly. She was sitting curled up on her bed with her face pressed against her knees. Open hearing the door open she looked up and as Gru trod carefully and quickly forward, she shouted. "I thought fucking told you to…Hey what the hell." She suddenly changed course as Gru grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her into the air. Securing her as best ne could Gru began to half drag half carry her out of the bedroom. However, Margo had no intentions of going quietly and began kicking, punching, scratching and screaming for all her worth. It took all Gru's physical strength maintain a grip of the struggling ten-year-old and it took all his mental strength to not put her down out of kindness.

Gru made his way down the hallway, dragging the not very happy Margo along the red carpet. It wasn't easy but slowly he pulled the girl to the bathroom at the end of the hall, opening the door with his free hand, he hurled Margo inside. The bathroom was relatively simple white room; along one wall was a combined shower and bath, which also had an acid tap for gaining information. Along the other wall was the sink that displayed toothbrushes, toothpaste and soap. Pulling the struggling Margo over to the sink, Gru reached over and in one fluid motion grabbed one of the bars of soap and shoved it into Margo's mouth.

Margo gagged and grunted in anger, she had been angry and struggling before but now, with the taste of the soap she struggled harder trying to both spit the soap out and brake free. However, Gru's grip on her arms with one hand was strong and with the other, he held the bar in her mouth. The taste was disgusting and bubbles began to fill in her mouth as she continued to fight. However, Margo was a small ten-year-old girl and Gru was a large man who despite his age kept himself in shape. Within minutes, her body was void of energy and she was left with no choice but to let her body sag as she breathed deeply, as best she could to, from exhaustion.

Seeing that she was no longer fighting Gru let her go. Margo's hand instantly went to the soap in her mouth but Gru pointed at her and said angrily "Don't, leave it there." Her hand quickly slunk away. She looked up at Gru and realized she'd never seen him that angry, the fury was enough to freeze her blood. She found herself unable to keep his gaze and hanged her head in repose; the white tiles were far easier to look at. She realized she'ld started sobbing again, though she wasn't sure what for.

Gru looked down at the tiny sobbing girl he towered over doing his best to resistance his want to hug the poor child. Margo needed to be shown boundaries but that concept didn't make punishing her any easier. He took a step forward so he was standing directly over her. "Are you going to do what I tell you now?" He asked.

Not being able to speak other than, sob Margo nodded in response. "Good." Gru commended, she was finally listening. "Now you're to go down to the lounge and stand in the corner with your hands on your head, understand?" Another nod followed by more sobs. "You are not to leave the corner, take your hands off your head or take that soap out of your mouth, till I say so. Is that clear?" A third nod. Happy she was finally doing what she was told Gru pointed to the door. "Go, Corner." Still not able to look anywhere other than the floor, Margo left, her sobs echoing through the hallway. Gru smiled, now he had time to calm down and decided on what to do next.

A:N Gru sister may appear, she may not. If anyone wants to have ago at creating such a character please send ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

If you don't mind me making the chapters longer can you please tell me. There is only so much one can fit it to 16-1700 words and i normally write chapters about 2-3000 now days. So if your okay with me increasing the length, do tell.

* * *

><p>Margo had managed to stopped sobbing. Well there was a relief; it was embarrassing enough standing to the corner, seeing nothing but the brown wallpapered walls meeting millimeters in front of her face. With a bar of soap in her mouth, gods the taste was so bad that it more than doubled the punishment, with both her sisters playing Lego behind her, Edith couldn't help but give the occasional snigger. Nevertheless, to be sobbing as well, it had made everything ten times worse. Added to that, with her hands laced through her brown long hair she'd no way to wipe the snot and tears that were still running down her face. She couldn't believe that Gru was doing this to her, why couldn't the man just leave her alone and let her deal with her own problems, she'd done it her three years now, she could take care of herself. She didn't need his help lest of all did she need to be punished. Behind her someone gently tugged the hem of her skirt, she didn't turn, Gru could be there, besides she knew by the strength of the tug it was Angus, Edith would have tugged it down to her ankles as a joke. When she didn't respond Angus spoke. "Margo?" Her voice was uncertain leaving Margo the felling she didn't understand. "Do you want to see my unicorn stable?" Margo wanted to respond but didn't, Gru had shown her he wanted obedience and as much as she felt injustice at this punishment she didn't want to anger Gru. "Margo?" Angus question, her tiny voice crooking with the first sign of tears, as she struggled to understand her sisters lack of response. "You okay."<p>

"Leave her, Angus." Edith sighed, the continuing clinking of Lego showing her lack of interest. "Gru's punishing her." Edith's voice was slightly hurt about something, not that Margo cared, she had her own problems, Gru and school among them. "Just leave her in the corner and help me build this." There was a light scuffle of movement as Angus returned to the tinkering of Lego. "Besides." Edith sniggered a few minutes later. "How's she supposed to talk with a bar of soap in her mouth?" It took all Margo's self control to not start sobbing again.

The Lego playing continued for what seemed like hours, Margo began to wonder if she could still remember what the world, apart from the vertex in front of her, looked like. How long was Gru planning to leave her there? All night, that's what Mrs. Hattie would have done Margo closed her eyes and sniffed, trying to drown out that fear. Gru wouldn't, would he? What if he did? What if I'm wrong and I leave just when he thinks I've had enough? What if…"Get a grip on yourself, Margo." Margo thought to herself trying to overcome the pain a thousand questions were causing. "You've been through worse. He'll come down, you apologies for swearing and then you go back to your room with your own problems. Simple." If it hadn't been for the bar of soap, being stuck in a corner and the complete embarrassment of it all Margo might have smiled. What did it matter if she didn't deserve this, she'd just say sorry and go to be…her tummy hungrily rumbled in annoyance, a sharp reminder she hadn't eaten dinner…have something to eat and do to bed.

Margo thought she had died of old age by the time she heard the floor in the hallway creak. The sound increased before the soft scuff of shoes on the carpet replaced it. Almost as if she had a sixth sense Margo was sure she could fell Gru looking at her small sobbing body, just for a moment, before the felling was lost. There was a clutter of Lego and the scampering of feet followed by Angus' giggles. "That's very nice kitten." Gru's voice had lost it's anger, though Margo wasn't sure if it really was or if it was just very well hidden. "Now pack up it's bed time." Margo wondered how that would go down with Angus, Edith would understand Gru's need to vacate the room, but Angus...?

"…But…" Angus began. Her slight wine was almost drowned out by Edith's atemps to pack up

"If you go now, you can play tomorrow." Gru cut her off gently, his tone, more than his words, telling Angus what would happen if she didn't pack up. "And I'll help you build a stables big enough for Fluffy." Margo couldn't see Angus but she knew well enough the she was probably beaming at the mention of her unicorn; great someone's happy at least.

"Okay." Angus nearly squealed as the sounds of Lego intensified as she joined Edith in the clean up. Now that Margo could feel that the end to her 'punishment' was close, the before snail pace of time suddenly speed up. The result was it wasn't long before the Lego had been put away and her sister had gone to bed. Margo heard the groan of springs as Gru sat down on the couch. She could fell Gru's eyes on her again, watching, waiting. Waiting for what? For her to break so Gru could extend her punishment, that's what Mrs. Hattie would have done, waited for her to move, then pounced, taken her clothes, then put her back. There was never a 'long enough' in her books.

Gru didn't make a sound for about a minute before finally speaking. "Margo, kitten, come here please." His voice was back to normal, calm, relaxed, but it didn't Margo much to see that it was an order, not a request. She turned, after so long in the poorly lit corner it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light. Gru sat reclined with his legs crossed at one end of shinny black and leather couch. His face was no longer angry, but it was stern, assertive, the face of a man who could face down Satan himself without a drip of sweet. Margo was nowhere near Satan, so unable to look at Gru, she looked at the deep red carpet, which despite her sister, was still covered with the odd piece of Lego. Putting on her best, well punished little girl, look, she trudged slowly over to Gru, moving around the rectangular glass table between them, on which Gru had placed a little, white plate and a tall glass of water. Gently as she could, she sat down next to him; the couch was long enough that there was some space between them.

There was a moment of silence, which Gru quickly broke. "You can take that out, kitten," He pointed to the soap in Margo's mouth, a bad taste that after so long in the corner, she'd got slightly used to, "I think your mouth is clean enough now." Margo was amazed it how good it felt to finally get rid on it. With difficulty, the soap had become stuck to her teeth; she took the soap out and placed it on the small plate. She started to reach for the glass but stopped, quickly deciding that in the position she was in she'd better not do anything with out being told. Instead she looked at the bar of soap, amazes at the shapes her teeth had left. "Before we get to anything else," Gru began, "I wont to know what is bothering you."

So, he was still on about that. Gods, why couldn't he just punish her and be done with it. Margo had had enough; she could sort out her own problems. She stood up preparing to walk out but Gru spoke before she could. "Margo. Sit down." His voice was still calm, most of his anger was gone but his tone still spoke volume. "I'm trying to help you. But if you want to spend another twenty minutes in the corner." He picked the soap up and offered it to Margo. "Go ahead, I have all night in terms of time and all year in terms of patience."

Margo was amazed that Gru was keeping himself so calm; she was struggling to do the same. "I can deal with my own troubles." She said before pointing at the soap. "And you don't have the right to punish me like that."

Gru calmly stood up, towering over the young girl. "Margo, let me tell you what I have 'the right' to do in terms of punishing you." Something had changed in Gru's voice and it made Margo shiver. "I have the right, to put this soap back in your mouth and put you in the corner for however long it suits me. I have the right to tan your bare backside with my hand, paddle or a whole load of other things so long as there are no lasting scars. Once that's done, I then have the right to put you in the corner, with it on display, so both your sisters can see an example of the consequences for disobedience. I have the right to confiscate everything you own, so long as it's not vital and I have the right to lock you in your room or the house for months if I wish." He stopped, Margo could feel her eyes widening in shock and fear, yes she knew Gru was allowed to do that stuff, but would he really do it. He was saying everything so calmly, in a matter-of-fact voice, so Margo had no idea "I have the right to work you like a slave both in this house and in the community. I have the right to make your write apology letters and lines." He stopped again, letting it all sink into the now mortified Margo. "So you either sit down now and do as your told, or I give you all of them." Margo sat scared and utterly defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Gru looked at Margo with a slight feeling of satisfaction that one often feels when a problem is finally being addressed. Margo had spent so long with no one willing to help her, and in an orphanage where the only rule was keep Mrs. Hattie happy, that she had become extremely independent. The downside was she was not used to people prying in to her private life, even for her benefit and was incredibly defensive of it. The other side of the problem was Gru himself. Wanting to give the girls as kinder life as he could, he had underestimated the need for discipline and rules, having up until now let the girls run wild. For the past, few weeks Dr Nefario had been pestering him to gain control of his young charges and remind them who was in charge, now it seemed that fate had forced his hand.

He looked back at Margo looked ready to start sobbing again, it took all Gru's self-control to maintain his cold outward exterior. "Margo I want to help you," Gru began, "But I can't do that unless you tell me what it is."

Margo looked away from Gru's gaze and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. She felt completely trapped, she didn't want Gru to know what was going on but she had the feeling he wasn't going to quit until she told him something. "Something," she thought, "He has no idea, so if I just say something else…" She turned back to Gru. "It's nothing, Gru." She answered. "I just, didn't do well in class today."

Gru looked at her, his face blank. "Okay, is that the truth?" His voice was as blank as his face, giving Margo no idea of what he was thinking.

"Yes."

"Good." Gru said, and then indicated the water. "Have a drink kitten," his voice was back to its usual soft and kind tone, "Get that taste out of your mouth."

Margo didn't need to be ask again, she grabbed the glass from the table and drank felling the nice fresh water wash away the foul taste of the soap. Once the glass was empty, she put it back on the table. "So, now that you know it was no big deal at school, can I go now?"

Gru looked at her, his face once again stern. "Margo, we still need to discuss your punishment. You were mean to Edith on the way home today and you though out your dinner, which I spent a good deal of time cooking you.

"Oh." Margo gasped looking at her feet and began to wonder what Gru had in store for her next.

"However," Gru continued, "before we get onto that I have a few quick questions for you." Margo sighed, more questions. "Number one. Do you know how many people, spies, heroes, rival villains I have interrogated over the years?"

Margo looked at him confused, what did that have to do with anything. "I don't know." She answered.

"1,323." Gru answered for her. "And everyone I got the truth out of and do you know why."

Margo had a sickly feeling in her stomach as she realized where this was going. She looked at Gru and tied to say, "I don't know again." However, it came out as "Because you know when you're being lied to."

"Correct, dear kitten." Gru's soft voice suddenly became hard. "So tell me if those professionals couldn't fool me girl, what made you think you could.

She hung her head and attempted to side step the question by saying. "I'm sorry." Instead, she answered. "I didn't I just hoped it would work." She gasped, why was she answering this way, what she was saying was…was the cold and pure truth. Why was she… she looked at the table which contained the dreaded bar of soap and the empty glass of water. She looked back at Gru, her eyes again full of fear "What did you do?"

"A very powerful truth serum, Margo." Gru's voice was even harder. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to use it and gave you a chance to talk to me on your own free will. However you should you weren't willing, something I find highly disappointing."

Margo tied again to say, "I'm sorry." This time it worked.

"Good girl." Gru said, placing a gently hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't have bee able to say that unless you meant it. Now I'll ask you again. What is going on at school?"

Margo sighed; even if she still wanted to lie, it would have been impossible. " There are these three girls Monica Chbit, Gina Ice and Jennifer Gold and their bullied me since I was five. Almost every day they would find me in the play ground and call me names, punch, kick and pinch me." Tears began to fill Margo's eyes and the memories "Then they'd take my things, what little I had, mostly it was my pens and books, but other times it was things like my bag and shoes. They once even took my skirt. I complained a few times to the teacher, like when they took my skirt, but nothing happened and do you know why Monica's dad's the Mayor of the town, Gina's dad's the sheriff and Jennifer's dad's the richest guy in town. Instead, I was given detention for a month for taking my skirt off in public. They would beat me up every day during that month; on the last day, they forced me to drink over five bottles of beer and Gina had her Dad arrest me for underage drinking. I spent the entire weekend in that cell with them laughing at me. "

"Margo," Gru, his voice once again soft, pulled Margo into a cuddle, Margo returned it, feeling safe in his embrace, "I had no idea"

"Things just got worse as I got older, they'd lock me in the toilets, lockers, Gym. I once spent almost the whole weekend in my locker; I was only saved by the janitor. The beatings got worse to. They once beat me so bad even Mrs Hattie agreed to take me to the emergency room. I had to take my clothes into the gym shower with me after the stole them twice and I was forced to hide in the Gym till after dark, missing the rest of school, before…"

"I've heard enough." Gru said as Margo continued to sob. "You don't need to worry any longer Margo. I will deal with this. Your safe.

"How are you going to deal with it?" She asked.

"Oh." Gru smiled a smile Margo had never seen before, it wasn't a happy smile, and "I have my ways Now back to you. Your action, though now completely understandable, where still wrong, you understand this?"

Margo looked at him. "Yes."

"You were hurt, angry and upset, but rather than come to me and talk about it you took it out on Edith, causing her the pain you fell." Margo's eyes widen in anger again this time at her self, why had she been so blind to do that to Edith, she'd promised her parents she'd look after her, not hurt her. "Do you agree you deserve to be punished for this?"

"Yes." Margo repeated. What was Gru going to do, ground her? Put her back in the corner?

"I think you need someone that will continue to remind you of what I've told you. I think, banning you from dancing lessons for a week will do the trick."

Margo felt shocked, they had dancing lessons, half and hour, once a week and she loved it. She knew that a ban now would have little effect as there were no recitals close by but it would still take her a few weeks to catch up, reminding her of her actions. Still dancing? "No way, Gru, Margo said pulling away, No way."

"Okay," Gru said, "if you don't like the idea of a one week ban, fine. Two weeks."

"What…," Margo stuttered, "But…"

Gru held his hand up, silencing her. "This is not a negotiation, Margo. You will take the punishment I give up, with the understanding that you deserve it or I'll increase it. Do you want me to make it three weeks?

"No." Margo said, Gru was right she deserved the one-week ban and if she'd just kept her mouth shut that's all it would have been.

"Good, I also want you to apologise to Edith tomorrow, she's asleep now so there's no sense waking her up." Margo nodded. "Good, well its almost 8:00 so you should head to bed to."

Margo nodded and despite everything felt happy that someone would finally deal with the people who were making her life hell. Her tummy rumbled and she looked at Gru. "Could I get something to eat?"

"Your dinners still in the bin?" Gru told her sternly. "If you still don't want to eat that then I think you should head to your room."

Margo nodded and with her head still hung, she headed up the steirs. Gru sat there for a few minutes just thinking about what had happened and how well it had gone. Now there was only one thing left to do. He pressed a button on the couch and the TV turned on revealing Dr … hard at work. "Dr Nefario," Gru said, "Get me all the information you can on the following Monica Chbit, Gina Ice and Jennifer Gold. Its time for a little blackmail."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay **before** you read the following remember that **this story is rated T**, though if after reading it you think it needs an M rating please inform me. If you do not want to read that part then skip the stuff in italics, in short it is a nightmare of the abuse Margo suffered while at Mrs. Hattie's.

* * *

><p>A many thanks to Anony mouse101 for editing this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The windows rattled under the pounding wind and snow. Every crack and hole in the building whistled and wailed with the battering winter. Even inside the cold creep of winter easily found its way through Margo's drenched cotton clothes, she hugged herself tightly and shivered, only partly because of the cold. She considered herself unlucky when she glanced over to the left of the freezing reception; Alice had found the box of shame had its advantages in the cold.<em>

_An hour or two in the box of shame was only the bottom punishment the Mrs. Hattie books, use for minor offenses, or things that weren't even a offence, she just used them as an excuses to punish. So as Margo glanced to the right she considered herself lucky, for now at lest. _

_Two girls, a little older than her, stood facing the wall, hands on heads, doing their best to stay still as their teeth chattered. The first, Penny, was wearing a green dress with a piece of paper stuck to it. It read 100 minutes. By her feet, a small timer read 30:54 minutes. Two meters to the side stood Grace, who was wearing nothing, making Margo feel very lucky. This was the next punishment up, you were placed in the corner with a time on your back that was loosely based upon the offence, but could range anywhere from 10 minutes to 10 hours. The problem was, you weren't told, so you had no idea how long you had left. The second problem was, if you made any large movements, your clothes were taken and you were put back, and here was the real torture, for one hour, no matter how long you still had left. If you had ten hours you should move and take the hour but not knowing the time, you could have only five minutes. The result was a mental war and Margo hoped, against hope that she would be speared it today. _

_Leaving wet footprints behind her, she trudged towards the towering desk at the end of the room, her heart full of dread as Mrs. Hattie scowled at her, making the room even colder. "Margo!" Her voice thundered but did not startle. "What are you doing back so soon? You can't possibly have fulfilled your quota."_

_Margo glared at the women. "But Mrs. Hattie," she chatted, "there's a blizzard outside." _

"_Well," The uncaring women tutted, "If you didn't want to go out in the blizzard, you should have got it done earlier this week." Quotas were done on a weekly basis._

"_But you were making me do Edith's quota." Margo forced through her shivering teeth, knowing it was hopeless. "Mrs. Hattie please, it's freezing out there." _

_Even as she said Margo knew she done the worse thing possible, begged. No one begged to Mrs. Hattie, not because she hated it, but because she loved it. The woman was a sadist that much Margo knew although she was too young to know the word. She thieved on their begging, their shy and blushing responses to humiliation, their shivering with fear, she feed on it, drank it and injected it like some drug addict._

_Mrs. Hattie stood, towering over the girl. "Its Edith's own fault she's locked in the kennels." The kennels were the next step up. A series of dog kennels kept in the basement the orphanage where Mrs. Hattie kept not dogs, but those girls who really pissed her off the week before. You were locked in the kennel; with a collar that chained you to it for a week. The only good thing was you were allowed to stay clothed, if you behaved. _

"_I have had enough of your excuses," Mrs. Hattie continued, walking around to her, "you think its freezing out there, I'll show you freezing. Go to the bathroom and wait for me." She had no idea what Mrs. Hattie was going to do but it wasn't going to be good, one thing she could count on though was that it wouldn't be physical or leave a mark. Mrs. Hattie made sure there was no evidence of abuse._

_She turned to go but Mrs. Hattie stopped her and grabbed her coat. "I'm not having you trail water through my orphanage." Margo offered no resistance as she pulled the coat, then her sweeter and her t-shirt off, leaving only her slightly damp white singlet hugging her torso. _

"_Freezing yet." Mrs. Hattie question cruelly._

"_Yes Mrs. Hattie." Margo barely made out as her shivering and chattering intensified, much to Mrs. Hattie's pleaser._

"_Get those wet shoes and socks off." Margo sat and pulled them off and with further instruction her skirt as well, leaving her in her underwear. _

"_How about now? Do you think your freezing?" The women pressed the small shivering child at her feet._

_Margo's teeth were chatting to fast to answer so she just nodded her head._

"_Well your not," Mrs. Hattie. "You don't even know what freezing is but you will. Go."_

_Despite having over fifty girls, the orphanage was very small so Margo reached the bathroom with no one seeing her, not that it would matter in the end. The bathroom was small, despite being the only one but the tub was large enough to fit two girls at a time. Like the reception the room was freezing and creaking in the blizzard, Margo rubbed her now bear arms and legs to stay warm as she shivered on the spot. Why had she come back, she should have just stay out there and died, but that would mean leaving Edith and Agnes and she'd vowed to protect them, even if Edith sometimes made it difficult._

_Five minutes later Mrs. Hattie walked in heaving a black-lidded bucket, four girls followed her, all of them giving her sympathetic smiles. Mrs. Hattie always made others watch the humiliation; it made it worse for the victim and more fun for her. After them came Miss Arrow, Mrs. Hattie's assistant _

_With out a word Mrs. Hattie plugged the hole, turned the cold tap on, and let the gargling water run and splash around the bath. Miss Arrow looked at the shivering girl, a smiled a smile much like Mrs. Hattie "We don't take our baths clothed do we Margo?"_

"_No Miss." Margo answered, now shivering form fear as well as the cold. Shakily she pulled her singlet over her head and bending down she took off her underpants. She looked up to see Mrs. Hattie was emptying the contents of the bucket into the tub, she screamed. Ice, Ice and snow, they both splashed into the cold water forming an almost sub-zero soup. _

_Adrenalin kicked in and Margo made for the door, but strong arms grabbed her by the waist and Arrow hoisted her into the air. _

"_NO." She shouted. "PLEASE. NO _

_Arrow twisted her, forcing her arms behind her back. Mrs. Hattie turned the tap off._

"_PLEASE. DON'T"_

_Mrs. Hattie grabbed her legs and together the two women held her over to the bath._

"_LET. ME. GO."_

_They lowered her, slowly, enjoying every scream and helpless struggle she gave._

"_DON'T. PLEASE. I'M SORRY." _

_Her backside, then her back touched the blistering water and her screams and struggles intensified. The women continued until she was fully in, the ice sucked every bit of warmth from her body as it begged to get out. Her fingers and toes lost all feeling, followed by her legs. A hand touched her forehead and pushed it under, she struggled, trying to get to the surface, bubbles flowed from her mouth, she couldn't breath, things began to blacken, then hand released her and she shoot…._

…Straight up in her bed, panting and covered in sweat.

Margo continued to shiver as her breathing slowed and deepened. Unwrapping her arms, she gently touched the hard shell of her bomb-bed for reassurance. 'I'm safe. Perfectly safe. It was only a dream." However, it was more than a dream and Margo knew she was kidding herself in trying to convince herself otherwise. She could still remember the sense of dread, the cold suction of the ice-water and the suffocating felling of drowning like it had happen yesterday, not nine months ago.

A weak beam of sunlight hit her eyes and she glanced over at her clock 6:55, 5-minutes till they needed to get up, no use trying to get back to sleep. Beyond the clock, barely visible in the weak light, Edith tossed and turned, her own nightmare tormenting her mind. Margo made to move to wake her; both of them got nightmares so often that it was considered the norm. If fact, going by the low frequency of Edith's turning, it was likely below the norm.

Passed Edith, Angus was the only one of the trio sleeping soundly, unlike her older sisters, she'd been too young to experience Mrs. Hattie's abuse, and so she slept with a smile on her face cuddling her unicorn. Seeing her happy washed away the fears of the nightmare and Margo laid back and enjoyed a peaceful four minutes before the alarm sounded.

* * *

><p>"There will be a few changes around here from now on." Gru stood by the stove with the girls sitting at the table, waiting him to serve them breakfast. "But before we get onto that, Margo," he gave the oldest girl a stern look, "I believe you have something to say."<p>

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Edith. "I'm sorry for how I acted towards you yesterday. I said things and acted in a way the hurt you for no other reason than I was hurt myself." She turned to Gru. "My attitude was uncalled for as were my actions and language." She resisted strongly the urge to hang her head. "I'm sorry and I except the consequences of my actions."

Gru felt his heart warm with pride at Margo's sincere speech. The girl had learned well and understood where she had been wrong. But most of all she had had the strength to stand up, metaphorically, and, not just admit it, but explain what it was she did and that she was willing to take the consequences for it. For a moment he considered reverting, the two-week ban to its original one-week, then decided against it, best not make empty threats.

"Thank you Margo." He smiled, giving her a glimpse of his pride. "Know Margo's behavior yesterday has open my eyes to the simple fact, I can't just let you all run around with no rules or boundaries." He noticed Edith wasn't looking happy at where was going. "I want to provide the best home possible for the three of you and I have come to realize that such a home still needs rules and boundaries to enforce the aspects that make it such. Therefore, as of today, I expect any command I give, or have given since you got here, to be followed, I expect you to follow any rule given by your school or me and I expect you to show the up-most respect to every member of this family. Failure will result in punishment fitting the offense. Is that understood?"

"Yes Dad" The three girls answered, though Edith still look very annoyed. Gru understood why, one of the main rules he had been trying to enforce was not to enter the lab without his permission, something Edith loved doing. Gru would bet his spot as number 1 villain that she would not take this lying down.

"Good." He reached behind him and bought out three plates of eggs on toast. "Well eat up, we leave in 30 minutes. Gru left the girls to their breakfast and quickly made his way down to the lab. The lab was alive with activity, little yellow minions ran everywhere preparing for Gru next act of villainy, something he was looking forward to, but it would have to wait because…

"What have you got on the three bullies?" Gru asked, startling Dr. Nefario who was delicately putting the finishing touches on some device.

"Gods Gru," The man jumped. "Do you know how long it has taken me to build this device?"

"How long."

"Five minutes," He said as if it was a lifetime, "and one false steep could have frown that all out the window lad."

"Well," Gru replied, "sorry for nearly making you waste a full five minutes. Now the information I asked for."

"Oh yes," Dr. Nefario said standing out and making his way to a shelf that held everything from scrap paper to miniature chainsaw for cutting off fingers and toes. Reaching up the Doctor pulled down a thick brown folder and handed it to Gru. "There you go lad. There is more than enough there."

Gru gently open the folder inside were pictures, many pictures, he picked up one, it showed Gina drinking with a boy far to old for her. He picked another; this one was of Monica smashing what appeared to be a prized ice sculpture. He flicked past more pictures, showing similar things to the end and found a bank statement that read –Donald Gold-. It was long and was mainly things that a rich man would by, but here and there, underlined by Nefario were things a spoiled teenager would buy, things she would not want her father no know about.

"You do realize Gru," Nefario spoke as Gru continued to read, "The positions of power the fathers of these three girls hold." Gru looked up, he was sure he would like where this went. "If you were planning on blackmailing, you could kill two birds with one stone if you were to say, hold them all for ransom."

Gru felt a cold smile spread across his face as he looked back at the folder. He needed a bit of money and even though Donald was no billionaire Gru was sure he would pay big to have his little, Gru flipped to Jennifer's profile, Jade returned in one piece. Then there was the mercenary he wanted to be released from prison and the bill legalizing the use of anti-tank missiles in an urban environment. Just blackmailing was so boring, far better to blackmail and intimidate them and while he was there ransom them. Just send a note end perhaps a finger to each father and he was sure he would get what he wanted from both.

Gru slammed the folder shut and picked up the small chainsaw. "Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay enough people said this should stay T so its staying T. Also as no one complained at the chapter length I am no longer going to care and will write as long as I wish. Finally in this chapter Edith calls a game soccer. Yes, I know it is called football, but for some reason they call it Soccer in the US and since that is were Edith is she would call it soccer.

* * *

><p>Edith was annoyed. Not the, got a bit of mud on your shoe annoyed, but the full blown bordering on angry annoyed. She was annoyed at Gru, how dear he start laying down rules and punishments for them, he was supposed to be their father, who cared for them, who gave them the love and kindness that all of them had long thought would never come. Now, he was starting to act like Mrs. Hattie and what was to stop him from going all the way. Would she ever see the lab again? It was her play ground not his workshop how dare he treated to take it from her.<p>

She was annoyed at Margo. Why did she have to act up like that? Edith acted up but she always drew the line to ensure Gru never decided to go 'enough in enough.' Never would she have been that rude to him or sworn at him. Now because of her Gru was going to enforce his rules rather than just stating them. Because of her, a snake had appeared in their Garden of Eden. Because of her she would now have to probably ask Gru to be allowed in the lab or risk, whatever Gru thought was a suitable punishment.

However most of all, she was annoyed at the boy was lying on the muddy grass with a bloody nose and a black eye, the boy who'd tried to tell her girls weren't tough enough to play soccer. Emprises on the tried.

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours earlier…<p>

Gru had redone the inside of his car to make it more conferrable for his charges. So rather than having to lie back against cold hard mental, Edith was able to slouch in a nice comfy seat as she scowled at the world, the mornings talk still flickered through her mind.

"You okay Edith." Margo was sitting on the other side of Agnes and had to lean over her slightly.

"Yea I'm fin…" Edith began but gave up, it would be no use. Ever since their parents died Margo had developed this sixth sense for sensing when her siblings where upset and needed to talk, somehow she'd never extended it to her self. "Do you think he'll turn in to Mrs. Hattie?"

"Edith!" Margo's voice had so much shock Agnes jumped. "How dare you even think like that?"

Edith looked at the cold floor feeling bad, but still needed to defend herself. "But he's starting to enforce rules, he made you stand in the corner and he band you from dancing."

"Edith." Margo placed a reassuring hand on her little sister's shoulder. "I swore at him and a binned a meal he'd spent ages preparing, what would Mrs. Hattie have done if I'd done that to her."

Edith didn't reply. So, what if Gru was not as harsh as Mrs. Hattie, he was still destroying the dream world she'd had for the past three months. No rules, no punishment, just play, play, play. That's how she'd always imagined how it would be, that's who she wanted it to be, that's how it was going to be."

"It hurt him." Margo continued after Edith didn't reply. "Punishing me, though not as much as the fact I disappointed him." She tightened her grip on Edith's shoulder. "Edith, please don't do anything rash or stupid. You'll only hurt yourself and him." Edith looked back at her sister, trying to reassure her that, this time she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Margo dropped her hand and turned away. "I protected you from Mrs. Hattie Edith, because she was wrong, but Gru only wants what's best for us. So if you mess this one up, I wont help you." She looked back at her sister wishing she know what the pink girl was thinking. "You'll only have yourself to blame."

* * *

><p>Jennifer finished applying her make-up; or rather, Jennifer's servant girl finished applying her make-up for the sixth time. She studied her pretty face hard in the mirror, playing with its curly brown hair as she did. "Much better," she turned to the girl who was shacking slightly, "see you can do it right, so next time to it right the first time!"<p>

The girl bowed her head and back, her slick black hair falling past her ears to her waist. Her olive coloured face sparkled with tears. "I'm sorry mistress. Please forgive my incompetence." The girl wasn't incompetent, there had been no difference between the first and last go, Jennifer just wanted a reason to remind her of her place.

"I don't want excuses, I want results." Jennifer imitated her father as the girl's knees touched the jade carpet. "I'm late because of you, bitch." She grabbed the front of the maid outfit pulling her close. "Give me a reason I why I shouldn't slap you."

The servant girl said nothing, just looked at the girl wearing an emerald dress that cost more than her entire family. Despite being three years older, the girl terrified her for the simple reason that she could slap her and there was nothing she could do about it. If she complained Jennifer would come up with some tale and she'd be fired, her family had put too much into getting her here for that.

Jennifer released her and she fell back against the carpet. "You ever make me late again Soka and I'll have daddy fling you right back to your worthless Chinese family." She walked to the door placing a foot on Soka's stomach as she passed. "And don't say you're from Japan because I don't give a fuck."

Soka curled up and sobbed slightly. She'd already prepared breakfast, cooking she was good it, so she wouldn't have to deal with Jennifer until she got home. She gently reassured herself that this was all worth it; she was being paid an amazing amount by Donald to work. Money her family needed more than anything, more than her in fact. Donald was nice but his daughter was…Soka didn't even want to describe it. Gently easing herself to her feet, she began her daily chores, the first, tidy Jennifer's room. The room, which was bigger than her houses lounge, was littered with toys and rubbish. For the first week she'd thought Jennifer was just a very untidy person but it turned out the mess was on purposes, so she'd have to do more work. Soka sighed, if only there was a man as rich and kind as Donald, who had children who weren't incarnations of the devil.

* * *

><p>"Gina get the fuck down here."<p>

The voice was loud enough that despite having the upstairs shower running, Gina could here it loud and clear. Angrily she turned the shower knob to off and hopped on to the black tailed floor. Grabbing a towel from the rack, she gently rubbed her body down, being even gentler with her back

"GINA!"

Hurriedly she looked at herself in the mirror. A small frail blond haired girl looked back. She no longer gasped at the dozens of belt marks running down her back, backside and legs, contrasting with her white skin. She hid them, everyday, as best she could.

"GINA, get down here you worthless fuck."

No time to dress, Gina wrapped the white towel around her and made her way down stairs, shacking constantly from fear. If anyone saw the marks on her back would ask if her Dad beat her. No her dad would never lay a finger on her; he loved her more than anything in the world. She entered the kitchen, where two people sat waiting. Her stepmother and step uncle however, were a different story.

Her stepmother, Katie, had married her father a year ago, Gina had been happy at first, she'd always wanted a mother, but the reality turned in to a nightmare. The powerfully built women, standing by the stove poaching eggs, had quickly shown she wanted to be the only women in her father's life and saw Gina as nothing more than an annoying smell that just wouldn't go away, so she took every chance she could to pay Gina for that fact.

Things just got worse four months ago, Katie's brother had lost his job and Katie had ensured he was allowed to move in. Gina was old enough to know, if not fully understand what the man had done and tried to do for the last few months, but no matter what he did, Gina could not complain. Katie had her father in the palm of her hand; he'd listen and support Gina against anyone except her.

Katie turned form the stove her short red hair going well with the same coloured dress. "When I ask for you, you come, understand?" Gina nodded hoping she'd get out of this pain free.

"Speak girl." Her uncle was leaning back, his feet on her fathers prized wooden table, his head buried deep in the morning's paper. "We can't hear you."

"Yes, Uncle Monty."

Uncle Monty folded the paper and sat up. He was a short stocky man white black hair and an unkept beard, his swan-dry doing little to hide his beer-gut. "Did you clean yourself properly this morning?" The man leaned forward, his eyes rolling over Gina, stopping where the towel ended.

Gina shivered, hoping he wouldn't ask to be shown proof. "Yes." Her voice gave an edge of un-ease. She watched as Katie place the eggs, along with the last of the bacon and sausages on Monty's plate. "What did you call me for?"

Katie stepped up over here, hands on hips. "I just wanted to ensure you learn your lesson from yesterday, that when I give a command you follow. You seem to be slowly getting it." She tapped Gina's head. "But that's to be expected." Gina said nothing; she'd only get herself beaten. Katie turned and began to wash up. "You should get ready for school, though I don't know why a shit-head like you bothers with it."

* * *

><p>Monica had woken to an empty house. She'd got up on her own, she'd got dressed in a plain red shirt and blue jeans on her own, she'd had a lovely breakfast of scrambled eggs and hash-browns on her own. Now she was waiting for the bus for school on her own. However none of this was anything knew to Monica, early on in his terms as Mayor her father had been forced to chose between spending time with her and making a name for himself in the political world. He'd chosen the latter. It was not to be said he didn't care for Monica, whenever he was home and wasn't tired he always did things with her, it was simply that those times were few and far between. Normally he ignored her as just some household vase or pet, only to be noticed when she did wrong or was simply in the wrong place.<p>

Her mother was even worse, a doctor down at the hospital she spent all her time either there, sleeping or working from home. No time at all for Monica. "Your father and I do important work Monica." Was the justification. "I save lives and he tries to prevent the danger. So we lose a few hours with you, it's all for the grater good." It hurt, even more so because her father had added "Stop being selfish." Was it selfish to want to be with her parents more, for them to take her horse riding or something, Mr. Gold had taken her, so many times. In fact, now Monica looked at it, Mr. Gold was more of a father to her than her's was. Gently she reached into her pink hello kitty bag and pulled out a photo. It had been taken when she was five, her father had just become Mayor and they had gone to their home in the Alps to celebrate. It was the last holiday they'd taken together, the last time she'd been truly happy.

People always thought her life was happy, that it was perfect. She had everything she wanted, everything she asked for she got, so long as she behaved, but her parents didn't give her the one thing she wanted, their love and their time, two things that all the money in the world couldn't buy.

She'd tried every approach possible to get their attention. She did well in tests; all she got was 'well done'. She did badly in test, this worked slightly better, a two hour lecture and a sore bum was still two hours focused on her. She tried taking up hobbies, hard when you have no one to drive you there. She had sleepovers, parties. She hid during meetings. She cut herself. She….gave up, nothing worked. If she was well behaved, she was ignored, if she was bad she was unloved. A rock and a hard-place and no way out. "I hate my life." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Gru watched the black limo pull up, Jennifer had arrived late, not that it mattered, it had no effect on his plan. Margo, Edith and Agnes had already settled into class, so they would pose no problem for the rest of the day and everything was in place. Jennifer shouted at the driver before storming over to the receptionist and yelling at her, it didn't take much of Gru's imagination to know what it was about. Gru watched her storm down the picture-lined wall and out of site. He turned in his seat and called Dr. Nefario. "All the chicken's are in the roost. Egg collection shall go ahead as scheduled."<p>

"Good job lad," The doctor replied, "I look forward to having a good roast tonight."

* * *

><p>Jennifer hated being late, she knew was in no danger of getting a detention, she'd just call Dad during lunch and have him give an excuse but that didn't stop her from hating Soka. Why didn't her father hire her a skilled person, one who was worth the amount that she was being paid. But no, he had to find someone from a poor family, someone who he pitied and wanted to make a difference. The girl was poor and had no statics and yet when he was around he treated her the same as Jennifer, oh the humiliation of the forced equality. Soka wasn't her equal, she was below her, she was below Margo even, heck she was even below the family dog. Why didn't her father see that?<p>

She reached her locker and began taking out her books for the class after this, no way was she walking in late. Inside the locker were pictures of her and her parents at their holiday homes in Hawaii, Brazil, Mexico, Japan and Australia. Also her books and a small note. Gently she picked it up and read it.

_-Jen-_

_Meet me behind the water pumps at break; I have something to talk to you about_

_-Sebastian-_

All the annoyance in Jennifer suddenly became giddy. Sebastian, Sebastian Kenworthy wanted to talk to her. Even the mere thought made her fell weak and gave her stomach butterflies. Sebastian was an English exchange whose parents weren't only as rich as hers but were also related to the royal family. The thought of the status she could gain if she married Sebastian had sent Jennifer on a quest to make him her's at all cost now it seemed that everything was finally paying off.

She gently placed her books on her green satchel, bags were for commoners, and began to walk to the bathroom. The day was beginning to look up.

* * *

><p>With the ball flying around her feet, Edith ran along the field. Break time, finally. Why couldn't they have a subject that wasn't totally boring, something that she could take her mind of Gru with? But no, you had to sit in this boring room and listen to the teacher talk about math and English and stuff. Stuff that was just plain boring and pointless. Who cared what square root of something was, or that a verb was a doing word. These were things people who hadn't seen the real world cared about, Edith, thanks to Mrs. Hattie and her cookie selling, had. She passed the ball to Angela, toughness was the only real way through life, Angela passed the ball back, and no amount of knowledge would give you that.<p>

She tapped the ball in Jill's direction and it had almost reached her when a boy ran in and grabbed it. He was around Margo's age, Edith reason, curly blond hair and freckled, not that made him any less good looking and not that Edith cared.

"That's ours, give it back." She yelled marching over to the boy, who'd stop and was now holding the ball behind his back. He was a good head and a half taller than her and smirked down at her like she had made some sort of joke.

"Do you even know what this is?" The boy spoke with a British accent that at any other time Edith would have found funny.

"It's a soccer ball." Edith folded her arms.

"Technically it's a football." The boy smirked; all Edith wanted was to slap that smug look of his face. "If you don't know what it is you really shouldn't be allowed to play with it." Around them, a small group began to form.

"Well we call it soccer here, now give it back." Edith made a grab for it, the boy held it out of her reach.

"Soccer is a ruff sport you know." The boy explained with a laugh. "You sure you can take it."

Edith glared up at him, how dare he. "Yes I'm sure."

The boy laughed. "No you can't and you know why?"

"Why?" Edith asked already knowing the boys answer.

"Because you're a girl." Around them, some boys laughed as Edith's temper rose.

"Charles, give it a bloody rest." A voice from behind her yelled. Another boy walked in to view, he was almost certainly the others twin, looking almost alike except for some glasses and less mussel. He was glaring at his brother almost as hard as Edith. "Just give her the ruddy ball."

"Really Sebastian, you really think she's tough enough to play." The boy, Charles, turned to his brother "And what do you know about tough huh. Go back to your bloody books." He turned back to Edith. "And you go play with your dolls or something, it isn't feminine to play soccer and you certainly are not tough enough to…Owww."

Edith snapped, her annoyance it everyone had only intensified through the exchange, each word adding to the fire. She just couldn't take it anymore and stomped on the boy's foot. With him momentarily distracted she punched him were every girl in her position would punch a guy. Charles doubled over; his hands between his legs and Edith grabbed his head and smacked it into her knee. There was an explosion of blood and Charles slumped to the floor, Edith followed with a kick to the face as all around her kids screamed and swore. She tried to kick him again but someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. She looked up to see Sebastian holding her tightly. She waited for him to punch or kick her, after all she'd just felled his brother but he didn't instead he just held her firmly until the teachers came and for some reason Edith didn't fell like struggling.

* * *

><p>Jennifer arrived at the meting spot. The pumping station was away from the playground, away from the school, in fact away from everything really. It was also out of site of both teachers and cameras. It was the perfect place to humiliate or hurt someone if you didn't want to get hurt. Jennifer could still remember the time they'd taken Margo's skirt and left her here, she made a mental note to next time all her clothes.<p>

She turned the last corner, expecting to see Sebastian but instead found Gina and Monica standing there waiting for her. "Well," Monica said, "What's this about Jen?"

Jennifer look from Gina to Monica confused. "What do you mean what is this about. What are you guys doing here."

Gina scowled. "What are we doing here? You asked us to some here you said…" Gina stopped talking and at the same instant, Jennifer felt something prick her neck. She tried to reach back but her legs gave way. She looked over as the world darken and saw Gina and Monica fall and then she saw nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

The fourth thing Jennifer notice when she had regain enough sense of what was going on around her was almost completely naked.

Almost meaning that despite her plan jade underpants she was wearing nothing, even the tires in her hair hand been removed. Normally this would have caused her cheeks to run red with massive waves of embarrassment if it were not for the first, second and third things she had noticed. The third was that she was hanging up side down; cold, hard shackles ran around her ankles, bolting her feet tightly together. Lifting her head slightly she could just make out the long chain that ran from them to the roof an eternity above. Her hands were likewise bound together below her head, below them, bound to her cuffs by more chain hung a heavy weight.

It was heavy, heavy enough that Jennifer had no hope of lifting it, its pull caused her shackles to bit deeply into her ankles and wrists as well as stretching her every mussel from head to toe. The pain was bearable but mind enveloping it hand been this that Jennifer had noticed first. The second thing she had noticed was that below the weight bubbled a hot black liquid, like the weight, the radiating heat was just bearable, so long as she held her head just right

She shivered, icy cold fear was welling up inside. Where was she and where were her clothes? She shivered again, this time from the icy temperature of the rest of the room. The room was poorly lit but she could just make out all of it. It was round, maybe five meters in diameter in the center was a table, also round, and on the other side was a door.

Gently she calmed herself down, her father was rich and had always warned her that this might happen, although until know Jennifer had laughed it off. However, she had listen, as she always did when her father talked about her and she could still recall the advice.

"First test the restraints if they are there, your still a child Jennifer there is always the chance that they will underestimate you." Jennifer gave her shackles a gently tug and screamed in pain as the cuff dug deeper.

""If you are certain you can get out go if not don't risk it but save your strength you may get a better chance." Jennifer sobbed, tears ran down her forehead. No way was she free at this point.

"They might ask you for things like our account numbers in such and they may…may ask you to do some things for them. Whatever it is cooperate, nothing is more important than your life." When she had first been given the advice Jennifer hadn't understood what he meant by 'may ask you to do some things for them.' Know she did and her gut turned to ice at the thought and the only thing that stopped her from sobbing was the last bit of the advice.

"Just remain calm Jen. I will pay anything and do anything for you. You will get home safe."

Jennifer smiled at the camera. "Okay," She gasped through her pain," commoner. Lets talk terms."

* * *

><p>"Did she just make a demand?" Dr Nefario asked Gru. The two men were sitting in front of three large screens, each showing one of the three girls. All three were in the exact same situation as Jennifer although she was the only one to say anything other the beg.<p>

"Yes." Gru replied gruffly not taking his eyes of Gina. He was still amazed at the amount of belt marks covering the girl's back. It didn't excuse her actions nor did it inspire sympathy from the him, it did however help him understand why.

"She has no clothes except her underwear, no modesty, she's tied-up and hanging upside-down over a pit of boiling tar and she's acting like she's the one in control." The doctor continued as Jennifer continued to make demands, Monica continued to sob and beg and Gina continued to….do nothing but wait.

Suddenly one of the computers at the base of the screens blinked forcing the Dr to end the conversation. He scanned the document for a moment before exclaiming. "Bloody hell. The rich girl's dress is worth over $10,000 and I've already got an offer of 15,000."

"Keep an eye on it." Gru switch to observing Monica, her sobs making him feel warm inside. "Take the best offer at the end of the hour, I want it out of here in two." Upon arrival, all three girls, still asleep, had been stripped to their underwear. There was nothing sexual about it, Gru did it to everyone he kidnapped. People in their underwear felt more exposed, more venerable, they began to fell powerless and weak, making them much more easy to break. He then took multiple photos of each and after checking the virginity of each; he sent the pictures to a brothel he owned in Thailand. He was sure the fathers would pay but it always paid to have a plan b. He had then placed them all where they now hung ready for him to…

"…Shell we get started then." Gru clapped his hands exclaim gleefully like a child about to have the funniest day of his life. "Which one should go first," He walked up to the screen. "Eeny meeny miny moe. Catch a girl by the toe. If she squeals cut it off. And let her squeals become a scream." He turned to the Dr. daring him to mention it hadn't rhymed. "We'll start with the sobbing one."

* * *

><p>Monica watched fear clenched the two masked men entered the room, even if she could she would have been to petrified to try and cover her yellow and now wet underwear. The two men stopped next to the table surveying her like she was a hen about to be plucked. The left one, who was larger than his friend, carried a brown brief case the other carried a long mental poll.<p>

"Please," Monica sobbed to the silence the men gave, "just let me go. I wont tell nobody." The men continued to silently look at her. "My dad's the Mayor okay, if you don't let me go…"

"Oh we know very well who your daddy is Monica." The left man spoke, even with his voice distorted Monica could her the sinister anger the silenced her. "And we'll get on to him later. But for now I'd like you to do me a little favor."

He slammed the case to hard onto the table the Monica, despite the weight, jumped tearing her skin against the cuffs. As she shrieked in pain, the big man clicked open the case and bought out a handful of paper. "First, would you mind identifying the person in this picture."

It took Monica a full minute to calm herself enough to look at the image. It had been taken from a CTV camera outside the back of a liquor store. It showed a young girl, around 12, buying alcohol from a large white man. It didn't take much, even in the poor light, to see it was Monica.

"It's me." She said felling like she was about to start crying again, were the hell had they got those pictures.

"And this young lady." The big man held up another photo, this one was of her spray-painting "Down with Mayor Chbit" in an ally.

"Me." She croaked, beginning to understand what the men were going to do. "What do you want?"

This time the other man spoke. "We have photographic evidence of two dozen petty crimes you have committed in the last year. Your dad's re-election is coming up soon and he looks set to be in for another term. Now I want you to think really hard Monica, what will your parents do with you if this goes public."

Monica began to breath fast, if that went public; if everyone learned what she did there was no doubt her Dad would lose, because of her. She had no doubt what they would do in return, she could already feel the hairbrush against her bare behind, they'd ground her as well, lock her away were she could no longer embarrass them no longer endanger their reputation but worse they would never forgive her, the little love they still had would be lost. She couldn't have that.

"What do you want me to do?" She croaked

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do?" Gina asked with forced calm. In the last year Gina had learn to hid her emotions behind a blanket of calm and as of know she was very thankful of it. It was taking all her self-control to contain the fear, pain and embarrassment the flowed just below the surface of her cold outer shell. If her dad got the information these men had the only person who still cared for her would be gone and Katie….Katie would use this to finally get rid of her, "boot camp here I come," after beating her to deaths door.<p>

"It's very simple Gina." The big man step forward until he was right next to her. "There is a girl at your school called Margo who I assume your know very well."

"Margo," Gina gasped, momentarily betraying her self in utter shock. "That little orphan bitch put you up…" Suddenly she couldn't stop screaming or moving as an electric current arched through her body. The silent man had step forward and jabbed her in the stomach, just below her pink underwear, with the long stick.

"You speak ill of that girl again," The big man said, his voice now hot in anger, as Gina tried to stop her bodies spasm, "and we'll hold it against a more sensitive part of your body for a full minute." Gina managed to stop herself from moving but the damage was done, the shock had replaced her mask of calm with a face of tears twisted in fear and pain. The cuffs had cut even deeper and she hissed in pain because of it.

"Margo has a problem that she wants us to deal with." The big man explained, watching with radiating glee as Gina struggled to not break any further. "She doesn't care how so long as we deal with it."

"Please." Gina tried not to sob. "What ever she paid you, I can pay more."

"Nice try," The large man, "But I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." Gina sniffed; it had been worth a try. "You have been bulling this little girl for to long Gina." Even through the mask, Gina shuddered with the look.

"Please," She begged, "I didn't mean to hurt her, it was just a bit of fun, I swear.

"Fun!" The man grabbed her by the cheeks and pressed hard. "You think it was fun. You think hocking a girl's underwear around a fence so she's dangling was fun for her?" The hand pressed to hard for Gina to reply as the man continued. "Do you think watching her struggle was fun for her? You think taking off all her clothes was fun for her?" As the man continued Gina recalled the incident, it had been Jennifer's idea. "You think taking pictures was fun for her? You think leaving her there was fun for her?" He released her. "Your in a similar situation Gina, are you having fun?"

"No." She sniffed, this was hell, how could she have done this to Margo.

"Did Margo find your fun, fun?" The man pressed.

Gina shook her head "No." She'd always been the follower, nothing had been her idea, she'd just wanted to be part of the cool club. But did that give her the right to do that stuff to Margo, the same stuff Katie and Monty did to her.

"Good." The man spoke re-packing the case. "So here's the deal, we keep this as insurance, once your released you stop being mean to Margo and this never sees the light of day. Do you agree?"

Gina felt her heart lighten. "Yes, sure it's a deal. I'll never touch her again." She looked at the men no longer sobbing and spoke with sincerity. "Look I'm so sorry for what I did, I just followed the crowed and did stuff without thinking. Tell Margo that if she wants to get back at me she's welcome to do everything I did to her to me."

"Well," The big man said, "You're a faster learner than your friend was and I can see you're going to do what your told. Now which finger would you like me to cut off."

"What." Gina said, fear once again clenching her. "But I said I was sorry."

* * *

><p>"What." Jennifer gasped. "Was I supposed to say sorry or something?"<p>

"That would have made me regret this," the man said, his voice void of sympathy, "but it wouldn't have changed anything." Reaching in to his pocket the man bought out a small set of pliers. Jennifer struggled in fear, for all the good it did. "We're holding you for ransom Jennifer,", the man walked over as Jennifer began to hyperventilate, "and your dad needs proof that we have you."

"Please don't." Jennifer cried out. "I'll…I'll tell everyone your connected to Margo."

The man opened the pliers and pinched Jennifer's right thumb between them. The cold sharp edge dug but didn't cut…yet. "I'm sure they'll believe you, that a twelve year old has connections to a kidnapping group." The blades bit deeper, Jennifer froze. "Now which should I take?"

Jennifer was to scared to speak; he was really going to cut off her finger. She felt her bladder emptied. "This little piggy went to market," the man began moving the pliers from one finger to the other, "this little piggy stayed at home. This little piggy…"

""Just take anyone." She screamed, all she wanted was to be home where she could have a warm bath and humiliate Soka.

The pliers bit into her little finger, she froze again. "You chose," The man's voice was sinister, "Or I take all of them and your toes."

"Okay, okay." Jennifer hicked. "My right little finger."

"Very well." The man moved the pliers and suddenly white-hot pain shot through Jennifer as the pliers but and broke the surface. She screamed, harder than she ever had. She watched in horror through pain-clenched eyes as blood sprang from the wound. The man's arm tensed and the pliers bit in deeper, touching bone, changing the pitch of Jennifer's scream. The man reached forward through the dripping blood and twisted it. Jennifer continued to scream as with a final pinch of the pliers her finger came free. The man pulled back as Jennifer moaned in pain and blood dripped into the tar with a hiss.

As the big man placed the finger into his pocket, the other came forward and bandaged the wound. "It'll be alright," Jennifer could only just make her out through the pain. "So long as your dad pays the ransom on time, the hospital will be able to re-attach it." He gave Jennifer's bare shoulder a reassuring pat before turning and following the other man out of the room. Leaving Jennifer to her misery.

* * *

><p>"Well," Gru said as he went over the ransom taps, "That went rather well." He and Dr. Nefario were back sitting in from of the screens, watching the girls. Of the three, only Gina had shown any real remorse, going as far to say she deserved to have her finger cut off. Monica didn't care so long as this was never repeated and the information on her never went public. Jennifer had shown regret, at the fact she'd never be able to bully Margo again rather than the bullying its self. However all there girls had cooperated easily and even without the blackmail, the fear of this place would keep them from bullying Margo again. "Anything messages come through while we were in there."<p>

The doctor flicked through files on the laptop. "Yes, one from Kim. He says as they are virgin, young and pretty, Monica and Jennifer are each worth, $300,000 and $500,000 each. However as Gina isn't he can only offer us $150,000 for her. He says he hopes the father do not pay the ransom." Gru nodded, he wondered who Gina had lost her virginity to as no were in the information they had no her was it mentioned.

"Anything else."

"Yes. There is a message from the school, Edith's gotten into a fight. They want you to come in and talk"

Gru looked around annoyed, this was not the best of time, but they would have a while as the fathers replied. "Tell them I'll be there after school." He paused. "Did she win?"

"Yes." Nefraio answered and Gru felt a touch of pride add to his annoyance and disappointment at Edith. "Finally there is a message from your sister. She says…" Nefraio stopped, frozen by what he was reading. "She's in trouble in Mongolia, she needs urgent help." Any feelings for Edith left Gru. His sister would only call him of there was no other option, this meant whatever trouble she was in was big, far bigger than Edith, and deadly.

There was no time to lose, every second could be her last and despite the vast amount of negative feelings he had for her, love overruled all of them. She needs his help and that's all that mattered. He looked at Nefraio. "Deal with Edith at school for me. Send her to her room when you get home and I'll talk to her when I get back." He stood and stormed towards the hanger. "I'm coming sis."


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is rather long, it's long because it will be a while before the next update as the summer holidays are here and I want to spend time outdoors. I will like to thank all the reviews, even the negative ones for all your help. Remember I'm open ears to any ideas you might have.

Also to the guest who said he wonted to report this here is a few tips if you want to repeat such an act. 1) don't say it will be removed as this is not up to you, you can only report. 2) Write formally, you instead of u, otherwise people wont take you serisosly.

This chapter is dedicated to Liam Neeson and the produces of the movie Taken, in light of the recent Taken 2 movie.

I do not own the taken quote that is used.

* * *

><p>Her sweet drenched singlet clung skin tight to her chest, as she ran full-pelt down the deserted ally. Despite its desertion, the ally was fill of market stalls and trolleys and shadowed on both sides by tall wooden and abandoned buildings. The city had been built with no overall plan; alleys, streets and clearings had been built and demolished in a thousand random and illogical places, turning the neighborhood into a maze<p>

The cold Mongolian air nipped at her exposed arms driving a chill that was only just being fended off by her rapid beating heart but it was slowly gaining ground, much like the shouting behind her. She turned a corner, her bare-feet skidding in the soft and trundled mud, her long sleek black her twirled as she almost slipped, she cursed and continued to run, her long cargo pants feeling heavier and heavier with each step.

She couldn't keep this up, that she knew. She had a body that had run many marathons but it still had its limits and she knew she was close to reaching hers. Her legs burned with strain and her chest felt like it was full of a rack of icicles but she pushed on, the knowledge of what would happen if she were caught driving her onward.

She turned one final time and saw the allay end in a large wooden door. Her dark brown eyes and sharp ears flicked back behind her searching in vain for another way out. Failing, she ran at top speed towards the door and kicked it with all the strength she had…

* * *

><p>Edith sat in the office her feet swinging back and forward. After being sent to the Principles' office so many times, she had learned how to take her mind of boredom and fear of the outcome. Up until a few months ago fear would have been the biggest challenge, Mrs. Hattie hadn't cared what they did at school but that didn't stop her from being annoyed at being called to the office to pick her up. Nor did it stop her using it as an excuse to abuse her. The last fight had her watching Nightmare on Elm Street and the movie's poster plastered to her wall she hadn't slept. Mrs. Hattie was gone from her life now so boredom had become the dominant mindset as she waited for Gru under the Principle's icy gaze.<p>

The principle wasn't a large man, but to a girl Edith's size, he wasn't small either. He wore a smart brown suit and tie and kept his black hair well combed. All was in an attempt to hide his age, which was clearly visible on his face. He'd taught at this school since some of the kid's, in Agnus's class, grandparents were here and he tried to hold on to the traditions of those times with and almost obsessive drive.

At least she wasn't alone with him, to her left sat Margo. Margo was refusing to look at her and was spending her time reading the principles certificates that plastered the walls. Beyond her sat Sebastian, Sebastian was osculating between a look of deep thought and giving Edith a reassuring simile. Something that made Edith fell weird. Passed Sebastian sat his brother who still held an icepack to this face and was remaining silent, something Edith found great.

"Margo, Edith." The principle spoke up with a voice of annoyance. "We've been waiting for half-an-hour. Where is your father?" Gru had been messaged half-an-hour before school finished by all accounts he should have been there by now.

"He'll be here." Margo stressed, why wasn't Gru here, it was unlike him to let them down, know that he fully accepted them.

"Be that as it may," The principle countered. "We all have things to do so we're just going to have to continue without him." He cleared his throat and turned to Edith. "Edith, it's the second day of the year and already you've been in a fight." Edith opened her mouth to protest but the principle cut her off. "That's two days earlier than last year, where you averaged two fights a week. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hey, he started it." Edith protested, pointing at Charles who made no attempt to argue. "He took the ball, he provoke me and he…

"It's the same excuses every time Edith." The principles voice rose and Edith looked at the wooden floor in response. "'They bully so I retaliate.' How many times have I told you to ignore them?"

"I tried ignoring them." Edith answered. "And I become a challenge and they love it, seeing how far I can take it."

"Well you should try harder," The Principle got to his feet, "because you're starting to become a menace Edith. No matter how many detentions or suspensions I give you the lesson of controlling your temper doesn't set in."

"It dose set in," Edith began to rise to, only for Margo to grab her. "It just doesn't work.

"It does work." The Principle half-yelled, "It worked when I was at school," he sat down," it can work now. However giving you detentions doesn't seem to stop you from fighting." Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his hand over his sweaty forehead. "God I wished they hadn't passed that law, then I could take a paddle…

"Well you can't so why not try something else." Everyone stopped and looked a Sebastian in complete shook at the cut of.

"I'm sorry young man." The Principle question wondering it the out-burst deserved a detention. "What."

"Why not help Edith and not punish her." The look in the principles eyes where enough to convince Sebastian that he was on thin ice, so he chose his next words carefully. "It's like my mom and weeding. The…err…root's deep so…um…just cutting the plant doesn't work for very long. So you sorta gota get deep and…well…get to the root of the trouble.

Margo looked at Sebastian in amazement, the analogy was so clever and he'd delivered it well considering his age and pressure. The principle cleared this throat. "Are you implying that I fail to adequately perform my educational duties to an acceptable standard?" He glared at Sebastian who seemed to have lost the confidence he had before.

"Yes." A voice behind them answered. "That is exactly what he is implying." Dr. Nefraio had entered the room silently and unnoticed during Sebastian's outburst. He now stood between Edith and Margo with an annoyed look on his face. Margo decided that it would be best not to ask where Gru was. "As a teacher you are entrusted with the responsibility of loco perentis, inferring that along with disciplining Edith you are additionally required to aid her in dealing with the problem's source." Turning towards Sebastian he added. "Am I right."

The boy nodded, his face beaming in thanks for the support. The principle looked annoyed, he'd expected the parent that showed up to scold Edith and promise punishment, but instead he was going after him. "Now look here Mr. Gru."

"Yes I do have heir." The Doctor confirmed. "I'm not Mr. Gru by the way I'm his flat mate Dr. Nefraio."

"Right…" The Principle answered, trying not to voice an opinion on that, before trying to move the conversation back to where he wanted. "Look, as principle of this school I…"

"Have the right to punish students who break the rules," Dr. Nefraio cut him off, "and Edith will be punish accordingly." Edith glared as the Principle smiled. "However, as the nice young man and myself have just said, you have a responsibility to help her. What exactly have you done to prevent students bulling Edith and in what ways have you attempted to help her control her temper?"

For the first time in a long time, the Principle was lost for words. He was used to parents taking his word as 'gospel' and doing what he requested to their children. "I've…well…had her write 'I will not lose control of my temper and get into fights' 200 times." Edith coffed, 200 was the lest, he'd once made her on 1,000 it had taken her all weekend.

"So rather than take the effort to enforce a strict non-bulling policy or provide concealing in order to assist Edith with her control," Dr Nefraio question taking a couple of steps forward, "you instead placed all responsibility and blame on her shoulders?"

"Its her own responsibility that she winds herself up." The principle explained trying to move the attack back on Edith. "I've told her to disregard them time and time again, but she doesn't."

Edith could stand it no more and leaped to her feet. "I DON'T WIND MYSELF UP." Her voice cracked in fury. "DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING ANGRY. DO YOU…"

"SILENCE EDITH." The Principle roared. "Your in sufficient trouble as it is do you really want to be suspended as well." Edith stopped her eyes full of tears and sat down, no matter what, the principle would never listen to her. It was an unwinnable battle that just hurt her more.

"Perhaps in an attempt to resolve this issue," Dr. Nefraio put forward, his voice still calm despite the rising tempers, "You open your ears to how Edith is feeling and take note to what she has to say." He rounded on the hunched over child. "Edith, please continue."

Edith's face brightened almost immediately at the prospect of being allowed to voice her side, but as she opened her mouth to speak, the Principle cut her off. "Mr. Nefraio."

"Dr." Dr. Nefraio pressed

"What."

"Dr." He pressed again. "I'm a doctor in genetics, engineering, astrophysics, quantum physics, quantum chemistry, bio chemistry, commerce, education and art, I deserve to be addressed as such."

The principle blinked at the list. "Okay 'Dr' Nefario. This country doesn't negotiate with terrorist and likewise I do not negotiate with trouble-makers." He gave Edith another glare; "I requested your co-operation in dealing with Edith's behavior in the hope that, it could finally be stopped."

"And that's your problem." Dr. Nefario pointed out. "You think that temper can be stop, it can't. It can only be controlled."

"Look," The principle stood up in frustration, "I don't care." He turned and looked at Edith. "Edith, you've to write 'I will not lose my temper and get it to fights, nor will I yell at people trying to help me' 200 times and I want them first thing tomorrow." He turned back to Dr. Nefraio. "Good day Doctor."

"It's September, my good Sir." The doctor answered before turning. "Margo, Edith, come along, Agnus is already in the car." Without looking back, he strode out of the office, with his charges in his wake.

* * *

><p>…The door broke and she sailed in, she gently flipped and landed cat like on her feet, already running. The building was an old warehouse, abandoned like the rest. Where it had once been a bustle of activity is now stood silent. Her feet pattered as she ran across the floor looking for another exit or failing that a place to hide. Behind her the shouting grew louder as the men rounder the end of the ally, Having one more glance she noticed a large deep vat full of grain in one of the darken corners. She ran, dived and dug just as the men raced in…<p>

* * *

><p>The drive home had been tense. No one had spoken to anyone, apart for Dr. Nefraio talking to someone about doing something about the Principle. That Edith found satisfying, finally someone was going to deal with the 'oh high and mighty' git who had never helped her or Margo with anything. However the remembrance of the lines she had to write countered this, 300, on top of homework would take all evening. She also had the fear that Gru would punish her as well. He wouldn't would he? Hadn't she already been punished enough? Dr Nefraio said she was going to be punished accordingly did that include the lines.<p>

Across from her, Margo said nothing. Dealing with Edith had up until know allowed her to ignore the one big question tugging at her mind. "Where had Monica, Gina and Jennifer gone?" They'd not come back after break, which was nothing unusual as the girls often wagged a period or two. They'd been marked down for detention, as if it would go through, and the teacher ignored their absence.

During the lesson, Margo had kept her head down and the teacher hadn't bothered her. Gru had guess correctly when she explained the situation. The man liked to be in total control, security issues Gru had said, and so long as she did, what she was told and stayed out of his eye she should be fine.

Lunch had come; still no sign of the three girls and Margo was beginning to get a feeling that this was Gru's work. Whatever he was doing, it had required a kidnapping. During the final lesson, the teacher and the principle had asked if anyone knew where the girl's were. The class had answered in the negative but mention it would probably a wagging. The principle had added that it wouldn't have happen if the paddle were still in legal use, before calling Margo to the office to deal with Edith.

Angus on the other hand had had a great day. Her teacher was nice and fun and the kids where to. They had begun to learn to write basic letters and after had been allowed to draw anything they wanted. Angus had drawn her family depicted as unicorns (the teacher had tried to explain depicted without success) and gotten a bar of chocolate for creativity. After a nap, they'd been taught some basic numbers before being read a story. So really, the ride was a rather bad ending to what was really a great day.

Dr. Nefario hadn't even been thinking about the kids, there were fare more pressing matters. He'd called the minions and asked them to move the three bullies' to holding cells, no longer needing to break them. He'd called the president of the united states and, after making the man's coffee cup explode, convinced him it would be in his best interest to arrange the firing of the girl's school principle and make it so the man never worked again. Finally he'd called on Gru, informing him of his sisters location and that the infirmary would be ready if he needed it.

He pulled the car into the drive with surprisingly well easy for a mad his age and led the girls inside. "Edith," he began as the door shut behind them, "Gru is going to talk with you when he gets back. Until them you to stay in your room."

Edith looked up in the man in defiance. "I'm not going to room."

Margo glared at her sister. "Edith you have 300 lines along with your homework to do, please go to your room."

Edith tuned on Margo. "Who are you, my mother?" Margo continued to glare and Edith dropped her eyes to the ground. "Yes Miss." Sighing she trudged off.

Dr. Nefraio looked in amazement. "What," Margo question, "I know how to control my sister. I just chose not to."

* * *

><p>...She listened, remaining as calm as she could as the men shouted above. Their words where unrecognizable though the grain, but their tones were. Their feet stomped as they searched taking their frustration out on every peace of equipment they saw. Breaking every piece as if they had a personal vendetta against the owner. There was no way to leave, she knew, she could only hope that they would give up, however slim the chance was.<p>

The shouting grew closer and the crashing grew louder, she held her breath and remained deadly still preying from the darkness to hide her. They were right over top off her and they stopped…

* * *

><p>Donald Gold's study was normally a rich and warming place. A large open fire normally gave the small room a toasty fell and illuminated the hundreds of collectables and antiques the dotted the many shelves, almost hiding the wood varnished walls. Around the fire stood two large velvet chairs and a glasses chess table, it's pieces normally dancing in the light. Normally at this time, Donald would have occupied one and studied the board. Normally be would have lent back with a glass of brandy and let the fire burn away the days stress. Normally Jennifer would have fidgeted in the other chair, her toes digging into the rich purple carpet as Donald tried in vain to teach her the ways of philanthropy or at lest the definition of philanthropy. Normally Jennifer would have ignored everything he said and asked for $20,000 to by some new clothes. Normally Donald would have gently scolded his daughter for such selfish intents before ordering the servant to bring them both a hot chocolate before deciding what to have for dinner.<p>

Normally.

Tonight however to amount of heat from the fire could warm the cold that Donald felt. Tonight he couldn't sit still; he paced increasingly heavy up and down the room, stress every growing. There where few pieces on the board, just a white king at a8, a black queen at b5 and a black king at a6. It was black's turn, but Donald was in no mood to finish the game. Jennifer had gone missing.

It wasn't that she hadn't gone off on her own or with friends after school before, she normally did. However, she always rang to tell him and answered when he rang her, but today she hadn't. Today when school had ended she hadn't been there, the driver had rang him and he'd tried ringing her, no answer.

That had been at 3:00 pm, now, two hours and 100 calls later, nothing. He'd activated the GPS in her phone, nothing. He'd activated the GPS in her necklace, nothing. He'd even activated the GPS in a microchip he'd had implanted in her arm without her knowledge, nothing. He'd called the police, nothing; they were busy with something apparently. He'd called the Mayor, nothing, also busy. He'd called the FBI, nothing, had things that are more important. He'd called every private detective he knew and hour ago they'd begun to search and had found…

Nothing.

She'd vanished during break, along with her friends, and that was it. No evidence, no sign of a struggle, no suspicious people, no witnesses, no nothing. "If it's a kidnapping," The director had said, "It's the cleanest I've ever seen. I say its three kids wagging school and seeking attention. Their almost teenagers such behavior wouldn't be unusual."

Donald had thanked the man but requested they keep searching. "Jennifer may be attention-seeking," He reason, "But she knows the risk of kidnap, she wouldn't cry wolf." Nevertheless as the search continued the hypothesis that this was a prank became more and more certain and Donald began to wonder how he would deal with her if it turned out to be the case, He'd never given her anything above a mild scolding.

A gentle knock on the wooden door echoed through the room. Donald turned mid pace. "Enter."

A large black women walk in, bowing slightly as Donald faced her. Debbie was the house cook and one of Donald's oldest servants and friends. He'd found her on the streets when he was barely twenty; she'd spent her days working in soup kitchens and back street takeaway shops. Despite her lack of experience and ingredients, she'd cooked the best meal Donald had ever had. He'd immediately taken her into service and helped her pursue her talent. Even now that she could out cook most five-star restaurants she refused to leave out of loyalty and the fact Donald paid her in six-digits.

"Debbie." Donald acknowledged, to tired and stressed for anything else. "There has been no news on her." He answered assuming that was the reason she'd come.

"Donald." Debbie's sweet voice was sore with sympathy. "This package just arrived." She held up a small brown package. "I looked inside like you ask," she handed the parcel to him. "You're not going to like it."

Pacing swiftly to the table Donald emptied the contents onto the board, before falling into the chair through shock. The parcel contained, along with an image and a tape, a small finger, far to small for an adult. Taking a few deep breaths, Donald looked at Debbie as she sat in the seat opposite. "Do you think its Jen's?"

Debbie nodded, she had no love for Jennifer, in fact she hated the little brat with a passion. However, Donald loved her with all his heart and Debbie could not stand to see Donald hurt. "The image and the tap explain everything." She answered. "Its not good." She'd half considered taking them straight to the detectives and spearing Donald the pain. However, she decided that the pain of the unknown would be worse.

Donald gently picked up the image and gasped. The image showed Jennifer, naked apart from her underpants, chained up side down over a boiling pit of something. A heavy weight hung from her hands. There was no mistake it was Jennifer; Donald struggled to remain in control as he picked up the tap and pressed play.

"Answer to this quickly, Donald gold," the tap began its voice clear despite its distortion, "and I assure you your daughter will be free with out any serious harm." Donald bought the recorder closer, not wanting to miss anything.

"She is fine, apart from some minor discomfit and the finger you currently hold she is find, she has not been sexually assaulted in any way." Donald breath a sigh of relief, when he'd seen the picture of her nearly naked he had assumed something like that had happened. "

"Knowing this you should also know that if you don't respond correctly to our demands what fate will await her." Donald heart pounded as he listened to the threat. "She will be sent to a brothel, raped and beaten as a sex slave for the rest of her life and you will never see her again." He nearly broke the recorder in response. How could these people even think of doing that to a 12-year-old?

"On to my demands," the tap continued, " all we ask in return for your daughter's safety return is 500 million. King of Wall Street as you are, I have no doubt you can afford this without much trouble." Donald breathed deep at the ransom, not just at how big it was, but how small it was as well. It was just enough that so long as the budget was strict for 5 years, he'd be okay and he'd have Jen back, he smiled.

"An 11:00 pm bus drives passed the end of your street each night, put the money in a suitcase and in the hold, before taking the bus for one circuit. Any interference by the cops or FBI of any kind and your daughter will be giving oral by the end of the week." The shear blatancy of it made Donald sick with fear for Jennifer. He'd do anything to protect her from that fate.

By the time the circuit is complete your daughter will be sitting next to you. Only if you do as I said of course. Understand?" Although he knew they couldn't hear him, Donald nodded.

"This recorder contains a number on the back for calling if you want to clarify something." He flipped it over, the number read 56 528 7652 2225 "The number is unregister so don't even try to track me down." Despite having expected this, Donald felt his heart drop.

"However, the phone is one use so use it wisely Emergency only type of thing." Donald had no doubt that any call he made would be cut within 30s to prevent tracking, whoever these people were they were good and had plan for everything.

"Remember to follow the plan if you want to see her again. Monday is the latest time you have. After that, it's off to the sex wolves with her. Remember 11:00 pm bus, by Monday, no copes."

"Kidnaper out." There was a pause. "Sucker."

Silence gripped the room for a full minute before anyone spoke.

"Donald." Debbie queried. "What do you want to do?"

Donald placed a hand on his head and sighed. "I don't really have a choice." He muttered still dizzy with shock. "Call my accountant please Debbie, we need to ensure the money is collected in a way the dose the least harm. Then I suppose we do the trade." He gave her a hard look. "I can't lose her."

Debbie left with a backwards glance, the only sorrow she felt was for Donald. Jennifer could spend the rest of her life as a sex-slave for all she cared but Donald needed Jennifer and so Debbie would help Jennifer for Donald's sake.

Back in the room, Donald reached and moved the black Queen to b7. "Your cornered and in checkmate." He proclaimed to the invisible opponent. "And so am I."

* * *

><p>…She didn't move even a finger or an eyelid, moments passed, nothing. They made no move to grab her but no move to leave. The suspense was grilling but was nowhere near the pain she'd feel if they caught her. Elsewhere in the warehouse, the others stopped talking and deadly silence filled everything excluding the breathing above her.<p>

Suddenly a hand dove in and touched her. She sprang knocking the guilty man down with a tackle. His friend made a grab for her but was to slow, she ducked, rolled and bringing her feet out kicked him hard in the chest. His head slammed in to the vat and he went down in a slump. She made no move to check him, just continued running for the steps. A third man ran up to intercept, knife in hand. She grabbed it before he could even attack, twisting his hand and drove the blade into his neck.

Ripping the knife out, she spun, slitting the throat of the man behind her. But now both ends of the stairs were guarded, around her men shouted as others came to their aid. She heard pistols and rifles clock, blades come out and feet thunder. Looking down she saw the door guarded by twelve men, all armed and looking up she saw the balconies fill with the rest of the men, no escape was possible. She looked back to the stairway as two groups corned her in the centre.

"Well Miss. Gru," the closest man said, like all of them, he was wearing completely black clothes, right down to the mask, "you've lead us on a rather fun little chase. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." There was a popping sound and she felt something gabbed into her neck, her feet gave way and she fell. "This is the easy way." She heard the man say before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Adrian Ice looked at the letter in front of him as if it was his own death certificate. That didn't really do the letter much justice; his death certificate wouldn't have made him sick to his stomach, even if for some odd reason he was still alive. That was a new feeling, Adrian had seen a lot in his years as the city police's liaison to the FBI, his past employment before a want for a private life making him a prime candidate, but none of it ever got under his skin. However, this did, for the simple reason that before he had been nothing more than an observer, a witness, here he was a victim.<p>

The letter had arrived at his office around five. The station had been silent for sometime with many officers having already left for home. Little light came through the window, requiring the lamp to illuminate the entire room. The office was laid out simply a desk with two chairs either side, two light wooden shelves behind, stoked with files and a gray mental cabinet containing all number of things. The desk was clean apart from a letter, a photo of a semi-nude Gina chained upside down and a phone.

Dear Adrian Ice, the letter read, we have your daughter as the photo and finger show. She has not been sexually assaulted in any way however that will change if you don't do exactly what I say. You currently have a known hit-man/mercenary in your prison named 'Plague.' Have him released by the end of the week and your daughter goes free, fail and she'll spend the rest of her life as a sex-slave, being beaten and raped every day. Once he's free phone 379 290 2590 for further instructions

X.

He'd had everything scanned for any trace, any piece of evidence that could point him to Gina's location. Nothing. Just like the kidnapping its self, the leaving of the ransom note had been done with the skill only a top villain could achieve. He would have to free Plague if he was to ever see Gina again, she would only be released after he carried out his end, leaving no room for double dealing or traps so the question remained…

Should he follow the demands? Every part of his mind screamed yes, Gina meant everything to him, she had always been there, even though his work meant he couldn't always be so in return. He couldn't just give her to them. However, a small but logical part of him held firm. Plague had killed hundreds, many of them children with families of their own, in the most hideous many possible. If he let Plague go, he would kill again, and hurt more families with those deaths, all for the sake of Gina. Could he really live with doing that, could he really live with not doing that?

"I can't live with either, so which can't I live with the least?" Gently he picked up the phone. "But there might be a way out." His hand was steady as he dialed the number."

"Hello." Came the distorted voice at the other end."

"I don't know who your are," he's voice was firm and assertive," but as for what you want. I have no intention of following your demands but what I do have is a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career, skills that make me a nightmare for people like you…

In his metal ship Gru continued to listen, intrigued. "…If you let my daughter go know that will be the end of it, I will not look for you, I will not pursue you."

"Just make the threat already," Gru thought, "I'm getting old."

"But if you don't," Adrian continued, "I will look for you, I will find you," there was a pause, "and I will kill you."

Gru paused for a second, considering it not out of fear, but out of respect for Gina. Of all three girls, Gina had been the only one to see the error in her ways, why should she be sent to the brothel. Sadly, Gru shock his head, life wasn't fair but he hoped that Adrian would find her, once she was away from Gru of course.

He gently pressed the transmission button on the radio. "Good luck." He spoke before cutting the signal. Adrian could be dealt with later, right now; he had an annoying little white sheep of a sister to save.

* * *

><p>She awoke to gentle dripping and a torturous feeling of cold and dread. She could feel the ice touch of metal up her legs and arms, along her back and around her wrists, ankles, neck, stomach, waist and knees.<p>

She kept her eyes closed for a moment, taking in as much as she could before revealing she was awake. She was sitting down in and restrained to a metal chair, her legs being forced apart. Her every major joint was restrained and she realized in horror that the restraints weren't just metal cuffs she realized as feeling return they were barbed wire. She was completely naked and dripping wet and every shiver drove the barbs deeper into her skin. Finally, she could feel something pinching between her legs.

Slowly she opened her eyes. The room was small but packed. The metal plated walls were lined with a thousand and one objects that could cause pain; a number of benches increased this by a thousand. On one of the benches stood a power supply box; cables ran from it, along the floor towards her, disappearing inside her legs. Her hands and ankles where already starting to bleed from the barbs and the other places where no far behind.

Around her five men stood watching with the eyes of wolves. They all wore wet weather gear and she could guess why.

"Well," One behind her spoke, "Good to see you've awake. Now tell us." He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her thigh. "Where is the door's key?"

She didn't answer; she'd been tortured before and knew she could take a lot without breaking. Besides she'd rather die than let them have the key, after all, if they did get the key there was no knowing what would happen.

"Well if that's how you want to play." The man said crossing over to the power source. "So be it." He flicked a switch and suddenly her body couldn't remain still. The pain, it was immense, where the barbs cut hurt like hell but it was nothing compared to the pain coming from where the electricity hit the sensitive parts of her body. Every cell in her body wanted out, but with nowhere for it to go, it could do nothing but spasm. It trashed in pain and the barbs tore into her limbs and torso. She smelt burning coming from between her legs as she cocked her head back and screamed. Her lungs heaved but she continued anything to escape the torment.

Then suddenly it was over, her head came forward onto her bare and no bloodied chest as she panted, trying to drive out and ignore the pain. "That was five seconds on the lowest setting my dear," the man spoke, "so I ask again. Where is the key?"

"Go to hell." She spat.

"Babe," the man smiled, "soon, you're going to wish you could." He flicked the switched and the pain returned.


	13. Chapter 13

The two blond headed girls cried as Vladimir Gru laughed at them. Identical at twelve, they were two years older than him, but half a head shorter. They wore matching grey-stripped schoolgirl dresses and formal black shoes, both of which were now covered with mud and grass. In fact, the only way to tell the twins apart was that while one's hair flowed silk like to her waist, the other's barley reached her elbows.

Not that, as far as Alexis could tell, Vladimer cared what they looked like. All he cared about was the fact he'd got their beloved cat, Stalin, stuck in the tree and how funny it was watching them get dirty trying to get her down.

"Please get him down." The longhaired one begged through tears. They both started calm, then started shouting and yelling, now they begged. "Why do they always beg," Alexis asked herself, "It's just what he wants."

Alexis watched Vladimer smile, he knew he had the two in the palm of his hand. He could climb the tree and they couldn't, he could give the cat back and they'd do anything in exchange. The only question was. "What will he ask for?

Alexis suddenly felt her body jerk, the world tumbled and she fell. Another shock and the scene blurred and faded. She suddenly felt groggy and a need to throw up. Her eyes flashed open and stimuli flooded her sense, as the real world hit her like a breaking wave.

"Welcome back Mrs. Gru." The man behind her said as if she'd simply left the room, not been dead. "Thought we might lose you for a second but you pulled through." She was still sitting in the torture chair, in front a bucket of water that had been place so that when the chair rolled forward, her face would submerge, it had been this that had almost killed her.

"So, are you ready to talk." The man to the side asked. She didn't answer, when being tortured you need all the strength you can get, you cannot waste any. The chair rolled forward and she was plunged back into hell.

I will not lose my temper and get it to fights, nor will I yell at people trying to help me. Edith's aching hand made its way swiftly but carefully across the page for the 187 time. She'd leant early on that the principle had a high standard for lines and any he didn't accept would be doubled. It was annoying, gods for someone as impatient as her it was a complete hell, but the last thing she wanted was to be suspended, especially with Gru as he…

Now there was a good question, where was Gru? Dr. Nefraio had bought them home and said that Gru was 'out.' Since then with her lines and her homework, Edith hadn't had the time to worry about it, nor had Margo. She looked over at her sister who sat on the other side of their room's round table, doing her homework for today and yesterday. "In truth,' Margo thought as she meet Edith's eye, "I should be doing lines too." However according to her teacher Gru had explain what happen yesterday and as so long as she did all the work tonight she would not be penalized. She had wanted to thank him but, like Edith, was clueless as to where he was

Where was he?

"Must be going back to doing the villain thing now we're settled in." Margo reason as she started the next math problem. Math had never been a strong point of Margo's, reading and science sure, history, great, in fact anything that required a good memory Margo was top of the class. Math on the other hand required an understand that Margo was struggling to get. Yes, she wasn't bottom of the class, above average in fact, but Margo wanted to be near or at the top and Math was her weak link.

After solving, the next two problems Margo looked down at Agnus, who was drawing pictures of unicorns (AN bet you didn't see that coming). Margo felt a hint of envy at the level of fun that Agnus' work offered, before looking at the next problem and trying to understand how to solve a simultaneous equation.

Through the window, Gru watched as Mongolia approached a barren icy land that had once given birth to the largest land empire in the world. Gru happily paused on the fact that he was a descendant of the great man him self, Ghingis Khan, before returning to focus on the problem. He had a vague idea of where his sister was but no idea of hoe much trouble she was in, other than it was a lot and probably lethal if he delayed.

His sister, once again, he paused for thought as the ship neared his destination. She'd always been a troublesome child; the white sheep of the family mum had called her on more than one occasion. She'd never really taken to villainy in the same way Gru and their ancestor had, in fact on at lest two occasions she'd preformed acts of good, once saving a man from drowning and another putting out a fire Gru himself had lit in the local orphanage. Both cases had earned her a beating bad enough to leave her comatosed.

Despite her acts of good, Gru knew she was no hero. She'd once helped fully organize the distribution of coke in Miami. It hadn't damaged the country as much as Gru plan of destroying ballets in Florida in the 2000 election but it was still an evil thing,

So, what was she, good, bad, hero or villain? It was a question that had troubled Gru for many years before he'd come across the answer, well two answers to be précis. It was when science had begun to distinguish between natures and nurture that Gru understood the reason behind the contradiction. His sister had been born good, it was her nature but has been raised evil, her nurture. The difference in the desires the two created was what led to her being what she was. However, the second answer meant more to Gru, what was she? She was his sister, the ship landed on the muddy ground with a thud, and anyone who harmed her, had signed his own death warrant.

Dr. Nefraio watched the three girls on the monitors. After the initial interrogation, before he'd left to pick the girls up, he'd move them to the holding cells. Their wrist and ankles where still chained together but they where no longer hanging upside down over a pit of boiling tar, but where instead all lying or sitting on the cold metal buck in a state of shock, having a finger cut of could do that.

Monica and Jennifer where still naked except for there underwear but Gina had been given her cloths back, partly because of her remorse over what she'd done, partly because Gru felt sorry for her but mostly because this would be the last time she'd get to wear those clothes, once Kim paid for her.

In truth, he didn't really care, unlike Gru who was nurtured to be evil and thus had some empathy, however slight, Dr. Nefraio had none. He knew what in was, he knew he should fell bad at the fact the one girl to show remorse would be one of the ones not going home but he just didn't fell it. The same was true when he sent the girls back to the orphanage, did he know what would happen, yes, did he care, no. He cared about himself and Gru achieving, that was it.

Jennifer's father had confirmed he'd pay the ransom, so all that was left was Monica's parents to reply with their choice and the next step would be taken. Dr. Nefraio hopped it wouldn't be long.

Surprisingly the message from Monica's parents didn't come from Gru, be instead came from the media. It was 6 o'clock and Dr. Nefraio was about to go up and ensure that the girls had completed their homework when the news suddenly came on.

"First of all tonight." The newswoman, a blond 30 something-thing with a red top the showed of more than Dr. Nefraio thought appropriate. "The Mayor's daughter has been abducted be Islamic terrorist demanding a ransom that is currently, confidential."

"Islamic?" Dr. Nefraio questioned, "why are they always getting all the credit?"

On the TV the newswomen continued. "We know go live to the Mayor's office." 

On the screen, the picture changed to reveal a man in his mid-forties. He was a few years off being completely bald and the rest of his face looked worse for wear apart from his eyes which shown with a sense of alertness rarely found at his age. He sat at a large oak desk, which hid the majority of his dark suit.

"I love my daughter," His voice was void of emotion, "and I will do my upmost to ensure her safe return." He paused. "However what is being asked of me not only affects you all but puts your lives in danger. As such I must remind my self that I must not only ensure I follow my duties as a father but also those of a Mayor." He breathed deeply. "I took an oath to protect the common interest of the people by whom I was elected to represent and although it pains me I must put their interests over mine. I will not do what is being demanded of me and I will not negotiate with the kidnappers." The screen switched back to the anchorwoman who for the first time in what was probably a long time looked lost for words.

Dr. Nefraio turned of the TV before the anchorwoman could get over her shock. Pressing a few buttons, he activated a TV in Monica's cell and watch gleefully as the girl's face exploded with shock before bursting into tears.

"Please," She begged, hobbling towards the door "let me go." She banged her shackles against the wall with the little strength she'd recovered. "Please, I'll do anything."

Dr. Nefraio pressed a button that activated a mic. "You will do anything for us Monica Gold." The girl jumped at the sound and backed her shivering body against the door. "However that will not require your release."

Smiling Dr. Nefraio watched the child slide to the floor and stands of liquid run down her legs. "Daddy!" She sobbed curling into a ball. "Why!"

His fun gone Dr. Nefraio began writing a message to Kim.

"One and two," he wrote, "are yours to take. Three is to be returned to family." He pressed send but didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"Have people close by, will pick up tonight."

"Tonight" Dr. Nefraio thought. "Looks like Gru will miss the fun." He turned and came face to face with Margo, hear young face as white as a sheet.

The long, black haired, Caucasian woman wore a face of an unwritten book, nothing had ever been given away. No emotion, no feelings or thoughts, a simple blank expression that gave no indication of what it hid. Mrs. Hattie had always found it annoying but ignored it out of respect.

Next to the woman stood a man of Asian decent, although shorter than the woman he wore a similar expression and clothes, a blood red tuxedo with contrasting black Dragons on the cuffs.

"Both have never been adopted," Mrs. Hattie explained, referring to the other two people in the room, "although I have no doubt you can see why." The first girl had a buzzed cut red hair and wore a plain blue dress, she was also no taller than the average seven-year-old despite being thirteen was. The second girl, also thirteen, wore a bright yellow shirt and pink-jeans, far taller than the other girl she might have been pretty, had her face not been a mess with scars. Both girls stood at attention and said nothing. "Hannah here is so short it's freaky and Astrid's face got a little cut in the crash that killed her parents, so no ones ever wanted them.

"Well we'd love them." The woman's voice spoke sounded like sweet cherry. She gently placed a warming hand on Astrid's shoulder, casing the girl to flinch. "Hey," the woman soothed, "It's okay, you're coming home with us. We're taking you to a better place, you'll be happy" The scars shone as the woman turned back to Mrs. Hattie. "We'll take them."

"Oh good." Mrs. Hattie answered bringing out a slip of paper. "Well I'm just going to need one of you to sign here and I can let them go."

"Lee," the woman addressed the man, "Why don't you take the girls and their things to the van, while I deal with this." The man bowed politely as he escorted the girls out, piggybacking Hannah.

The woman gently reached across for the pen and her phone buzzed. "Just a minute." She said reaching in to her pocket, Mrs. Hattie nodded. She bought the phone to her ear and answered.

"Da, eto ya." She answered in annoyance. (Yes, it's me). She listened for a moment before adding "Gde." (Where). The person on the other end went on for a little longer before she added "Ponyatyy" (understood) and hung up.

"So sorry about that," She allowed her self the faintest of smiles before signing the form. "Remember the rules."

Mrs. Hattie nodded. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Good." The woman answered before getting up. "Evening." With out looking back she strode out the door. Outside stood a black van with all its windows tinted. Moving quickly the woman made her way in to the empty cab and turned on the ignition.

Voices suddenly came from the back coated in sobs and screams. "Madam, please help. Lee's handcuffed us and he's taking our undies off and he's…

"Lee." The woman shouted her annoyance. "Gag those bitches for fuck sake. I can't drive with them complaining." She paused. "We also need them to still be virgin when we get to Thailand." She knew Lee would never damage the goods in such a way but it was better to be safe than sorry. "Don't worry, a girl we're about to pick up is non-virgin, you can do whatever you like to her." She could almost feel Lee smile.


End file.
